The new Spider man
by Blastbomb 789
Summary: An incident that caused all of the avengers deaths including spider man except Iron man. But he refuses to talk to anyone and has stayed silent for a long time. 2 years later A kid Named Ethan Andrews of 14 years was a fan of spider man but now hates him like dirt. An incident occurred and he became the new spider man and has to talk to Tony about the Team and if they really died.
1. Avengers fall

_2012 August 19:00 _

_Hydra base_

It was supposed be a simple stealth information gathering mission but it went badly wrong.

Captain America, Hawkeye and Spider-man were hiding in the top of the Hydra base on a metallic beam, observing the activity below them. Captain America confirmed their position to Iron man and the other Avengers.

"Tony, Tony" Cried Steve "Tony can you hear me" He was holding the communication device upside down.

"Uh Cap, your holding it upside down" Spider man pointed out while Hawkeye face palmed.

"Oh yeah right" Captain America flipped it the right way "uh so what's the plan are we doing an assault or a stealthy information gathering?"

_Rooftop of Hydra base_

Iron man was viewing the whole of Hydra with X-ray vision. Nothing interesting just Hydra being Hydra sinister and boring. He almost agreed with Wolverine when he suggested about a full on assault but we'd be overpowered instantly.

"Steve just keep up with information gathering" Stark was uneasy about something, probably because they were trespassing and spying a rich and powerful group. Black widow was loading her gun while wolverine sharpened his claws impatiently. He started "Stark-

"Stop right there Logan" Iron man said "I know you want to attack but they have an army, so we can't compete, just listen-" The device was making static sounds.

_"Stark BBZZT We're spotter BZZZZZZT Request backup BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT click"_

Stark crushed the remote "Logan seems like you get your chance to fight"

___Hydra base_

Hawkeye shot two arrows with perfect accuracy which hit two soldiers in the eyes. Spider-man jumped down into the crowd and fought hand to hand with 5 people who made a circular formation around him. Spider-man kicked one in the face and back flipped behind an attacker and punched his lights other three charged but he used his webs to stick them to the floor. Captain America fought a dozen by himself without getting a scratch. He blocked with his shield and slammed into their faces.

Spider-man jumped onto a wall. "Guys we can't keep this up we gotta wrap this up or we'll be fashionably dressed corpses. He looked at his costume and said "Okay _semi_ fashionably dressed corpses."

Spider-man's spider sense sensed it before he could hear something but he learnt to trust it and leapt of the wall just in time to dodge a massive burst of energy. Captain wasn't so lucky and got blasted in the chest.

There was a sound of cracking glass before anyone could react. Wolverine slashed at two soldiers and pierced them. He threw then at others and attacked another 30 or so.

Captain sat up clutching his chest at picked up his shield. Spider- man and Hawkeye fought off the soldiers who tried to attack him. "Spidey you better check where that beam came from or were gonna get blasted too. Don't worry me and Logan can deal with things here."

Spider-man nodded and leaped into the hole.

_Rooftop of Hydra base _

"Guys I found their machine."Iron man exclaimed "It looks more like a nuclear bomb, but that's too low tech for Hydra so it's probably something much worse."

Stark looked at Black widow and she nodded. He wore his helmet and flew down into the fray.

_Secret area _

Spider-man was really cautious and stuck to the ceiling as much as he could. Sure you could call him a wimp, but what would you do in a supposed minefield. His spider sense didn't warn him but he just didn't take any chances specially the further in he went the more his sense of dread increases.

"Wait my danger sense is always crazy it didn't tell me that Eddie was Venom or that Flash Thompson was RIGHT behind me." He thought aloud.

He opened the room slowly (For more effect). He quickly scanned the room. Why did I have to go through a dark hole where a laser almost killed cap, well it was obvious it was ME my luck is the worst.

There was a massive cylinder big in both height and width. There was a console right next to it. He swung to it and observed it. He pressed and it announced "SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 10 MINUTES!"

"What the, but I just, oh damn what do I do" Spider man panicked and tried to stop the self destruct sequence but to no avail and seemed to speed it up. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"Oh Damn it" Spider man announced. An explosion occurred the whole building collapsed only a single figure flew out of the building in a flash.


	2. 2 years later

It's just a story now, nothing is confirmed not even 2 years late but it's obvious, they weren't seen after that incident. All this trash was in the most famous Daily bugle for 2 damn years. A tall lean figure with wild hair crumpled up this paper and threw it in the trash. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep but only for about a half hour. Oh no it was thee 15th of September it was the first day of school. He sighed and went down the stairs.

"Mom" Ethan whined "you forgot to tell me that it's school today, I haven't even had breakfast, I MEAN SERIOUSLY." He said while eating his cereal in a frenzy. He picked up his skateboard.

His mom called after him "Wait you forgot your lunch, ETHAN WAIT"

Yeah My name's Ethan, Ethan Andrews and I'm late for school. I skated in a crazy speed and almost slammed into several dozen trucks. His best friends Billy Connors and Harold Osborn. Okay his Real name is Normie ' Harold ' Osborn but he won't let us call him Normie cause he think it'll make him look uncool. I think that's impossible at this point cause he's the most popular kid in the school and I'm well pretty popular too because of my rich dad James Andrews but were both losing popularity by hanging out with Billy.

Billy is cool but no one cares cause he's the son of Kurt Connors who also used to be the Lizard. Now the kids in school are being warned to stay away from Bill like he's gonna be the lizard.

"Sup guys" I said while shifting my skateboard to my hands "I was late, you shoulda gone without me."

Billy shook his shoulder length blond hair "Nope I feel safer with you guys, I think they might pull out pitchforks out of their lockers, the way they look at me like I'm a Reptile already."

"Not the craziest thing this school has done" Harold commented. We all agreed, The school has done SOME crazy stuff before.

We headed off to school and went to our lockers (which coincidentally in different parts of the school) I took out my books and then closed my lockers but what I saw next made me drop my jaw. It was the prettiest girl I saw. She had turquoise eyes and blonde hair that fell to her waist. She wore several bands and had perfect tone skin. I almost shouted "WOW" but stopped myself just in time and allowed myself to stare for a few more moments because then she noticed and smiled and I almost ran which I would have regretted.

She came over and just said "Your uh ... Ethan right" She said flipping her hair behind (Which was distracting) "They were so nervous, whenever they mentioned you then they start giggling like mad. I don't see why."

She grinned while I tried to look offended but it was hard when she was talking to me "uh are you making fun of me" She laughed.

"Wasn't that obvious"

"Is it because I'm hanging out with Bill because your not going to change my mind about me"

"No, I think that's sweet of you and Harold it's just that you look like an overrated rock star wannabe"

"I do?"

"Nope, not really but your hair still looks like a mop"

"Yeah, well I'm trying not to attract attention"

"Well I'm pretty sure it's failing" She said pointing amusingly at those bunch of girls "Well my name's May Stacy"

I was left stunned, what a sight." Oh damn I'm gonna be late for class" He ran down the corridor and turned a quick left crashed into a 6 foot had a half yellow in front and half orange in the back .He picked me up by my jacket. "If it isn't the smug new prince."

I was stunned I didn't want to start a fight already, it was my first day I mean, I couldn't help myself. I spat in his face and he threw me on the lockers. My head crashed onto it first and I started bleeding on the back of my head and mouth.

"What the heck, you jerk" I spluttered blood on the floor "I'm not gonna let you get away with that" I sounded much more confident the I felt but I was not a guy who was gonna back down by an idiot.

He cracked his knuckles "You got guts and Spunk so I'll leave you cause I respect that but I know your face and am not going to let that insult pass Jack Tyler" He shuffled away.

I got up and wiped blood from my mouth and tried in the back of my head but it stinged too much and gave up. I looked around me and saw several expressions: Pity, Respect, Fear. This guy and I have got all their attention. I limped to class trying to ignore their stares.

I broke the 2nd most important rule of this school :DO NOT MAKE AN ENEMY IN THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, 1st was :DO NOT SLAM LOCKER DOORS.

_Biology _

Professor Ivan separated us into seven groups. I stayed with Harold and Billy in the back of the class. He had 7 cylinders on his table.

Professor Ivan explained "On my desks here are seven animals which have had a tiny amount of radiation. Small enough to not kill the animal so don't worry. Do not take the animal out especially if you are not wearing protective gloves.

He placed seven cylinders for each group and ironically we got the one labelled SPIDER. I stared at the cylinder with open hatred. I hate spiders, I hate all spiders especially people who dress up as a spider themed hero.

Prof was giving a lecture that I didn't here a word of. I removed the gloves and opened the cylinder. I was gonna squash that spider like the bug it it. Billy must have figured what I was gonna do and pulled my arm "You shouldn't do that or you'll blemish our records on the first day." Figures, everyone already hates him.

I took out the spider. It was asleep on my hand unknowing the fate that was about to befall it. It made me think again about why I was doing this. Harold and Bill were looking at me intently. I didn't have the guts it wasn't it's fault it was a spider.

I was just about to put it in the cylinder, but the Prof Ivan shouted "ETHAN ANDREWS" The spider woke with a start and it bit my hand. It hurt like a knife through my hand. I felt poisoned, and drowsy. Last thing remember were shouts and I fell off my seat and blacked out.

_Hospital: A week later 18:00 _

When I got up I felt a barrage of pain and I hit the bed, throbbing everywhere. I wasn't unnoticed, The doctor put a hand on my head. She gasped "your burning up, lay down, you must be starving and parched." She pointed at the several flower with names on it. Even May gave me a flower! I would have leaped if it didn't hurt like an anchor on me.

I ate and drank hungrily for the next half hour when my mother came in. She looked at me with such concern that it seemed like they transplanted my face. "Oh Ethan" She hugged me which hurt so much I was going to cry.

She left me, mercifully I laid my head and managed to say "Hey mom, my first day wasn't so smooth." I chuckled with hurt my throat.

"Your friends are outside" My mum said, she didn't look at me straight, she was trying to be strong. She left the room without a word and three people entered in her wake. Billy, Harold and a man I didn't know really.

"Hey guys who's this" I managed to say. He smiled and said "I am Kurt Connors, I'm Billy's father and insisted to come." He looked at me like expecting me to scream but I replied politely "Hello, sir."

He looked surprised then laughed "Been so long since someone didn't shout or throw stones at me." Billy looked uncomfortable. "I wanted to talk to you but it seems you can't talk so we'll talk later. Take care Ethan." He left the room.

Billy sighed and showed his confident smile again and Harold puffed out his breath. "I was so worried he was gonna stay here the whole time" they said simultaneously. laughed which didn't hurt this time.

"We just came to say hi, we can't stay, sorry. They both left like in a rush. I wished there was a mirror, I needed to see if I looked that bad. I picked up a cup and drank from it and tried to put it down but it didn't come off my hand. I shook my hand but it sticked and suddenly I felt so much better now like had a month of sleep in the last five minutes. Weird.

The doctor checked my temperature and it was surprisingly normal. That isn't possible but she kept me in atleast until tommorow. She looked very uncomfortable and weirde out like everyone else what happened to me.

I got off my bed and closed my eyes and put my hand s and feet on the wall. Normally i'd fall but this wasn't normal and I stuck like a spider.

"Oh god what did that spider to me" I face palmed.

**Liked my chapter I sure did it flowed out of me so easily it was simple, I think I'm getting better at writing. REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. New possibilities

**I'm rearing to get this story to the action but I gotta go by a sequence so I hope you guys keep up with my story. **

_Andrews mansion _

"This is not happening, this is not happening, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING" I cried "Me, spider powers, ME the only guy who doesn't like spider-man, gets powers!" I complained while pacing upside down, it's a habit these past few days I can't stop it, it happens automatically.

I was reading a newspaper upside down.

_**DAILY BUGLE what you want **_(_**LIES LIES LIES**_ that's what it should be called)

_August 15th 2012_ (Yeah he kept it for 2 years)

_Hydra's base was compromised_ _today, No heroes were found underneath the rubble, IRON MAN the only one who survived refused to answer any questions and has caved himself inside STARK TOWERS. He has also supposedly given up the identity Iron Man. The heroes have stopped their pointless antics but it ends up for the worst for our side. Even though Hydra is no more other groups are overwhelming the rest of the remaining heroes. The people who were part of the operation are listed:_

_**1) Captain America/Steve Rogers**_

_**2)Black Widow/Natasha Romanov**_

_**3)Iron Man/Tony Stark**_

_**4)Wolverine/James Howlett (Logan)**_

_**5)Hawkeye/Clint Barton**_

**_6)Spider-Man/Peter Parker _**

I dropped the paper and tried to gather my thoughts together. I jumped from the ceiling to my bed and tried to go to sleep.

_2014 September 13th _

When I woke up, I found I was on the ceiling again and sighed. Weekend today so it didn't matter if he was late.

I jumped down and looked down at my hands. I could faintly see tiny spikes on my fingers, that's probably what was keeping me stuck to surfaces of walls. Maybe I could ask for a pedicure for these spikes but I'd have to explain to my mum why a 14 year old boy needs a pedicure.

I sneaked outside with my skateboard and and rode down the street, Just then my head started to ache like hell, I fell of my skateboard. It was hurting worse, what did the annoying tingle mean.

Just too late he realized a car was heading straight for me. I mad an impossible leap and reached the pavement, Just then a dozen police cars zoomed that direction, talk about rush hour.

That guy must be a crook, maybe I can do something about it. Nah not my problem, I shook it off and began to leave until I heard screeching of tires and a painfully loud scream. I gritted my teeth and sighed.

I leaped on a building wall and crawled upwards. I heard lots of gasps but the hell I cared. I reached the building top and ran to the next and jumped over it completely. Yeah crazy but so what, I ran at a new fast pace making sure the car was in my sight.

When I was right above it I jumped without thinking, AM I CRAZY, but I fell on the car completely safely.

I looked behind, passerby were staring at me, did I look that bad I thought. I broke the hood of the car easily as it was made of cheese and broke everything in it. The car stopped so suddenly I fell off the car.

By the time I recovered I saw the mugger was handcuffed, but after that I was cornered by several, people and news reporters.

I was asked questions like:

"How did you get to the top of the car?"

"Did you just scale the walls?"

"Do you have a name?"

I leaped away before anything else happened, When I reached the roof of the building I realized that I just took down a mugger without breaking a sweat so maybe I got the powers for a reason, just one last thing to do.

* * *

_Midnight, My room.-_

I nicked stuff from my dad's storage, A bunch of chemicals, safety goggles and especially, the most important ,pizza.

I needed a way to get through the city easily and quickly so I should probably make some web shooters. I needed a thin line that could stick to a surface and could hold my weight. And a few other types of webs.

_3 hours later _

I sprayed the last of the chemical for the last of my web shooters, and strapped the wrist mechanic to my wrist. I added 3 extra types of fluids for my new web shooters. I noted down my types of webbing.

1)Electrical webbing

2)Multi line webbing

3)Cement webbing

I picked up my notes and pulled on both my shooters. I took in a breath and jumped out my window.

* * *

I can't say I wasn't scared. It was like a crazy roller-coaster one that if I left I would probably be found as a massive smudge on the pavement. I was swinging through the city at atleast 50 miles an hour and hit the building 5 times before reaching the warehouse. I crept into an old warehouse and loaded my shooters.

I stared down at the obstacles, first was a bunch of cans. I shot 5 webs at once at pulled them at the same time, but I pulled too hard and they all toppled over me.

Next I started to try web swing but I smashed into the roof and hit the ground.

I punched a bunch of punching bags, and got my arm stuck in between one of them.

* * *

I think I got it down it only took me, 2 hours it's almost dawn, and I have to get ready for school, I was exhausted but managed to get back home but I hit the ground , and fell asleep.

**What do you guys think, I used the classic elements but with a fun new twists. Thanks review and help me out**


	4. The suit

**Hey guys meet my new chapter, this is what most people love about spider-man, The suit I'm gonna base it on that ...mostly **

I leaned asleep on cold metal of my locker, I wish I knew I drooled when I slept then I wouldn't be stared at the whole time. Billy nudged me awake and I accdentily hit Harold on the nose, "Uh sorry bud" I said.

Harold glared at me, but didn't say anything, while Billy laughed hysterically. I stared at this girl May Stacy, today I was either asleep or staring at her, did it matter, both were equally embarrassing, I drool either way.

Billy snapped his fingers and I shook my head, "sorry just a bit dazed" I said sleepily, Billy grinned and whispered "_how about I tell her you have a crush."_

_"Don't even think about it"_

_"Too late, already thought about it"_

_"I will kill you"_

May glanced in my direction and smiled at me, I felt like jumping on a wall. She was just about to walk over until she was interrupted by the bully Jack. He pulled a newspaper and stared at me as I came from space.

"Sup pal, your on the news."

"WHAT

I picked up the newspaper and stared at me (In a photo) with an article about a teen hero.

_This boy, Ethan Andrews son of the millionaire James Andrews, fourteen years of age scaled a wall and jumped on top a building with easy grace. He took down a mugger who was worth 2000 dollars, we have sent it to their family but they refused to take it and they all refused to give an interview so there is no much more information. _

_Jean Augary/daily bugle/reporter _

I stared at the article, while Jack looked at me confused and scared while walking away quietly. I was stared in a different way now, awe mostly. Then the pain began to pierce my shoulder. Billy and Harold picked me up while I focused my eyes.

May came over and inspected me before brushing off my shoulders, She looked at me worryingly "are you okay Ethan?"

I felt like a tractor ran over me but I don't think it was Jack, maybe from yesterday's spider affects. "Yeah, yeah just dazed from yesterday."

Her blue eyes were staring at my blue for so long I felt awkward, she then tore her gaze away and said "uh well we've go History next, you coming." I stared at her walk to class while Billy patted my shoulder and we walked to class.

* * *

I sat behind May with Billy next to me. Ms Gregowich was assigning us a presentation on the cold war. We were being given groups, and I was nervous, because this was our first pair project. She called out several names:

1)Arnold and Lisa

2)Monroe and Anne

3)Harold and Julie

4)Arthur and Susan

5)Billy and Jannie

6)Ethan and May

I was paralyzed with what, I wasn't sure if it was excitement or nervousness. Billy moved to sit with Jannie while May moved to sit next to me. We discussed the plans for the cold war actually it went a bit like this:

"So then Ethan, where should we meet up, the library, my place."

"Uh not sure exactly how about we do it on the West beating the Soviet place?"

"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah I like cheese."

"ETHAN"

"I don't know, maybe the library."

"Wait, now you confused me."

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did pal"

"Listen to me would you May"

"No you listen"

"NO"

"THEN NO"

Our faces were close to each others and I swear when we noticed we both turned red, She looked away while I tried to pull myself together. It was a while before we could look at each other again. The rest of the class we did our report on the cold war and it felt like forever before class ended.

May caught up to me before I let class.

"Meet me at seven, near the internet cafe Kay."

"huh"

She winked and left me staring confused at her. I smiled and shook my head there was still a matter I needed solving and Jack helped me figure it out. A costume, no need to attract any more attention.

* * *

I was fed up

I threw my fifth failed attempt to make a costume, it looked like I spilled paint all over it. I was never good at that stuff especially cause I was a pampered rich kid. But I think I know a place which can help me out.

I went out the window no need to tell my mum that I was heading to the Baxter building.

* * *

I was crawling through the air ducts of the fantastic four. The doorman didn't let me through saying something about me being a kid and other annoying stuff.

I broke the vent and jumped quietly onto the floor. I should have made stealth webbing, so that no one would notice the broken vent but eh. I stealthily crawled to the labs. There was an electronic hissing.

When you usually hear a scary sound like that you don't check it out but I'm me so of course I check it out. There was a man who had unnaturally long arms and he was 10 feet tall. He somehow stretched into 15 feet to fix something in the top.

I gasped a bit too loud for him to hear me. His hands seemed to expand before clasping firmly to me and then his arms retracted so he could see me.

"uh Sup, sir"

"Who are you and what are you doing here and how did you get past my security?"

"What security?"

"You got past it without noticing, I thought it was foolproof."

"Yeah well, I'm Ethan Andrews and for why I'm here is, I need you to construct a spider man suit for me made of protons because I'm the new spider man." I looked at him hopefully, he probably didn't believe me, cause it was kinda a long shot.

He nodded approvingly like this was the usual "I believe you, no wonder you got past my security, and by the way I have a special suit for you."

He typed a bunch of keys and there was a hissing sound and a pod appeared, it contained a black and red suit. The black fabric was filled with a red web design all over the suit. The fingers were red though.

It glowed every now and then so it meant it was made of unstable molecules. He gestured me to it. I put on the full costume (except for the mask) I stared at the mask, if I wore it my life would probably change and mess up but Richards kept looking at me.

I took a deep breath and pulled on the mask, he whole costume was perfectly designed for me or something, cause it fitted like a dream, I did a few leaps and they were higher then the average.

I hung from my web upside down, "this suit is magic I feel different."

Reed clapped and looked serious all over again "Okay I helped you out right kid, so I'll ignore you sneaking into my headquarters if you do me a favor there is a ruckus down near the empire state building. I want you to deal with it, even though that's kinda our job, If you solve the problem, you keep the suit."

I nodded and was about to say something, Reed typed things in a mini tablet and handed it to me before pushing me into a closet.

I couldn't really hear anything but what I could hear was:

"Reed, was someone here, because Johnny swore he heard something in here"

"Uh no"

"Are you sure, because-

"Come on Sue I have plans for the two of us"

"But Reed-

"Come on"

I opened the door and examined the PDA he gave me. I pressed it and a hologram image of a list, It was suit capabilities.

1)Electricity invulnerability

2)Strength enhancers

3)Fire resistant

That's cool and all but I have to figure out that mess near Empire state building.

* * *

_7:15 Empire state building _

I jumped on a nearby building and checked out the carnage. It was crazy, This guy with a pair of goggles on his forehead. and two sonic emitters on his hands. The sonic booms were so powerful they could make dents in buildings with only half a shot.

I jumped onto the street and webbed the guy in his hair. He turned to face me.

"Who the hell are you freak?"

"Me, a freak, how can you call a web shooting costumed idiot a freak?"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"One word, anger issues, wait that's two, so what do you think your doing here?"

"I'm the Shocker and I'm being paid to do oops."

"Smooth pal"

"You won't survive long enough to tell anybody" He shot two sonic blast and it blasted me straight on the chest. I dented a wall. I straightened up and fixed my costume.

"Hey, this costume ain't that comfortable."

Shocker clicked something on his sound cuffs. He tried to shoot me but I jumped on a wall and leaped at him. I was a bit too slow and let him recharge his sonic shots. When it hit me I felt like I was completely deaf. I lost my hearing in seconds.

I tried to get my thoughts together "_The fantastic four'll be here any moment and I'll have to lose the costume." _ I gulped, that's not gonna happen, this suit's now a part of me.

"Hey, you band reject, just cause you got some loud sounds you think you can beat me"

"Pal, this volume was at low, now it's time to make you stay down, I was gonna use it on the Fantastic four but you can be a test run."

He started up his emitters and they actually hummed with power and his hands were shaking wild. None of that's good but I'm spider-man no way I'm gonna lose to a kid like him.

He shot it at me, but for some reason it came at me slowly at a snail's pace, but how sound is second fast only to light.

Wait the tingling sensation yesterday and earlier, it's going crazy, it's like a spider sense. WICKED.

I dodged it easily and shot a web at shockers cuff. He tried to pull it but I used him as a spring and kicked him on the face. When he got up he shot another blast which I dodged easy too shooting and electric web at the same time.

The electric web wrapped around him, and electrocuted him. It looked like I won but he escaped the web and used his shock emitters to hover high.

I used a web line to reach the top of a building in seconds. He charged a blast at me but I used a cement web to break one of his cuffs. He fell because of the loss of balance.

I used another dose of cement webbing to stick him to the pavement. I should have been more careful, he used one last shot to break a building completely. It fell apart and burned.

I glared at him and he grinned before passing out. I switched to Multi webbing and barely managed to stop the rubble falling over. There were cheers and claps everywhere, but there were people inside the building too. Most evacuated in time, but I had to make sure.

I checked the rubble, there were no screams, but I heard a faint cry, it was a kid. I checked the rubble and eventually found a body, I checked the pulse, it was alive.

It coughed, it's a girl. I tried to maneuver trough the fire, but it was spreading rapidly, only one way left. UP

* * *

"Is there anybody left in there"

"My kid, GET HER OUT!"

"Sorry pal it's too-

I jumped out of the building, My suit was completely fine, it was fire resistant, I wish I remembered that earlier. I put the kid down and was just about to swing off.

News reporter crowded over me asking me question, couldn't decipher it all. All except one

_Who are you _

Who was I, I'm not sure anymore, I just felt like taking off the mask and telling them exactly who I am, but it wouldn't be the best idea, fame might overwhelm me. Is that the only reason I'm wearing a mask, I wonder why Peter Parker did it

"I, I'm the... Spider-Man" Only thing I could think off but I swang off before anymore questions appeared. The fantastic four were looking at me too. Reed smiled and ushered them away.

_Oh no it's 7:30 MAY_

* * *

_7:45 Internet Cafe _

She stirred her juice again and again for half an hour. She felt so angry at Ethan, what the hell did a 14 year old have to do. She didn't know why she was so mad that Ethan didn't make it.

_Why, did she like him?_

She shook her head roughly and almost dropped her glass. Then she heard something.

A barrage of footsteps

A rough opening of a door

A person cursing

Heavy breathing.

In seconds a tall moderately handsome boy appeared, Ethan.

I looked like I flew around the city.(She didn't know what happened) He sat next to her.

"I am sooo sorry, May" I whined. She glared at me and before I knew it I was dripping head to toe in orange juice. I heard snickering and felt embarresed.

"I deserved that"

"I know you did"

I looked at her she was trying not to smile. A sense of humor and smart, wow she had it all. She gestured to a seat.

"While you were gone, I tried to start the report myself, and honestly I need your opinion cause I'm not sure..."

I didn't hear the rest she was too pretty to concentrate, I stared at her while she kept explaining her results and info she gathered. She noticed and hit me on the head.

"Uh sorry I was kinda distracted" I stuttered "you look nice by the way."

"You too in a wet orange smell type way"

She laughed and I don't exactly remember the rest of the night, just that Spider-man practically saved my date. Was it a date probably not, I was too nervous to ask.

When I headed home two hours later, I could hear crying. I went in and my mum was crying, her cheeks were red and wet. She looked at me and said one thing.

"Me and your dad divorced"

I was speechless and anger boiled inside me, I went to my mum and gave her a hug. She cried on my shoulder. My dad was a total jerk. He left a lot of money in the house, but without him my mum would never be the same.

"Mum why, what happened"

She looked at me with bleary eyes and tried to suck in breath. "H He said, h h he had e enough of being with m me and just d divorced, no explanation no nothing."

I stared at her and realized I was crying as well. "Mum don't worry I'm here."

"I love you Ethan"

"Love you too mom"

I don't know if this was fate but I was gonna pay my dad back for what he did. I clenched my fists while my mum held me. He wasn't gonna get away with this.

**Thanks for reading, please review and wait for my next chapter.**


	5. Public issue

**Hey guys, I'm comin here with my 5th chapter I hope you like story, it uses a lot of old material but a bunch of new stuff as well. Enjoy **

I felt so heavy when I woke up. Yesterday was such a big day me and May together (For a project), Spider man suit and my mum breaking down.

I got up and slammed my fist on my table and it snapped in half. Watch the strength Ethan, save it for dad. Yeah that makes me feel so much better, beating up my dad (sarcasm). I felt guilty either way.

I dressed and headed down the stairs. For once I looked for my mum, she was so fragile these days, it's a weekend today (In my coma I missed 4 school days and only managed to make it yesterday).

She was probably asleep. Today it's Harold's birthday, he's turning 15. Half the school is meeting up there. I wore my spider man costume under my clothes. Just in case.

* * *

Oscorp mansion more like 5 mansions stacked upon each other. This was normal for and Osborn. On the front it said NORMIE HAROLD OSBORN'S 15th BIRTHDAY. Kinda stiff.

I headed up the lift and when I reached his floor, there was an earthquake of music and shouts. I knocked and went inside.

Billy and Harold were in the middle of the 3rd world war. There were fights, Dancing, Music, jokes, pranks. Yeah worse then world war 3.

Harold came over to me and I gave him a guy hug."Pal your already 15 your so damn lucky" I laughed and patted him on his back.

He was glowing with excitement and pleasure, "wow my dad, actually told me he'll come" He ran off. But his grandfather Norman told everyone Harry Osborn was dead. It's not possible he's still alive.

Billy was sweating badly, I walked over to him and he flinched. "What's up Bill"

"Ssssssomething'ssssss wrong with me"

"What's with your s's"

"I don't know I gotta go to the wassssshroom."

He ran off to the toilet. I was just about to follow him, but then I was pulled into the mess of people. A girl with shining blond hair held my hand. May.

"Ethan, your here"

"Course it's my best friend's birthday."

She smiled and held my hand more firmly "A dance?"

"I don't dance"

"Come on, Ethan just one"

I was nervous, I looked at her and she looked at me hopefully and I looked around, others were dancing around, oh no I got dragged into the middle of the crowd so I can't get away.

She didn't wait for an answer and slipped her fingers in mine and we danced. I don't know how long but I didn't care. When it was over, May whistled and I felt a lot of shoving, I was suddenly out of the crowd in seconds.

I looked around and saw Harold being held up over everyone. I stared at May called me over.

There was a girl with dark hair and with sharp beautiful features. She had clever pretty green eyes and looked real bored, then I remembered she was the new kid named Annie belle.

Harold the whole time looked at her with wide hopeful eyes. Could he actually have a crush on the new kid.

Harold (After he got down) came over to me and May, "This new kid is real cute don't you think, think I got a chance bud."

"Course man" I replied.

"If not she'd be crazy" May commented studying the girl interestingly.

The girl noticed us and walked over to us, but instead of Harold came over to me. She smiled a beautiful little smile. "Your Ethan Andrews, you look cuter in real life."

"Uh what"

She giggled and said "your such a cutie, I hope your not taken"

"Uh" I blushed and looked confusingly desprete at May.

She took hold of the moment and saved me from embarrassment by embarrassing herself, "Sorry Annie, but he is taken, I'm his girlfriend for weeks now."

I looked at her astonishingly, She didn't make a sign of giving up the trick. WOW

Annie looked truly disappointed, She looked at me wearily and nodded walking off. Harold was quiet the whole time and couldn't believe what just happened.

"May, we met last week"

"Yeah, I know" She drank her punch casually "So, it was a joke, wasn't it."

"Yeah I mean it's not like were a couple" I tried not to act too disappointed.

"Atleast not yet, see you" She winked and smiled mysteriously and walked away. Harold shook his head in awe.

"How do you get all the girls?" He asked.

"It's the hair pal it's always the hair" I joked.

He patted me on the back "how about a birthday favor?" He asked hopefully

"Annie" I sighed while he nodded.

I was just about to respond until I heard a radio, _Spider-Man a public menace is a wanted vigilante by the police for 20 000 dollars. _I was about to break that radio until I heard car tyres screeching and moving a bit too loud and a piercing scream._  
_

It was my spider sense no one else could hear it.

"uh Harold something came up, my mum called me urgently, I gotta-

"But what about my party and favor"

"Later, see you"

I ran down the stairs while I changed (No one uses the stairs these days) Into my spider suit.

* * *

I swang past the city despretealy and in seconds found my target, a car ignoring all traffic signs and crashing several cars.

I swang low and tried to get on the car, but it moved at 300 miles per hour, it was kinda hard to keep in track even.

I managed to jump on the hood of the car. The driver screamed and jumped out of the car. I jumped in the open door, but I was only 14 how do I even drive a car. I heard a scream and saw a middle aged woman, tied up.

Next I saw why she was crying, we were driving into the ocean. I picked her up and made and impossible leap out of the car. I untied the lady and I heard a lot of screaming and cheering.

I was just about to swing away but I was too slow, 15 guns pointed at my direction. I heard a voice "don't move a muscle freak and put your hands up"

"Kinda hard, since raising my hands would mean using my arm muscles, uh so why are you here?"

They parted to allow a man with jet black hair and a gun on his waist belt. He looked at me angrily and said "Vigilante, kill him folks"

They shot their guns but I got away just in time and clung to a near wall. The man spoke on a walkie talkie and suddenly there were 15 dozens of men, 12 helicopters and more then all those combined guns.

"Can we talk about this folks?" They all loaded their guns and it seems to answer my question.

I leaped and swang off building by building as fast I could. Before I got away someone made a good shot and blasted my web and I lost my balance.

A helicopter suddenly hit me before I could recover. The blades tore up the back of my costume, but they would fix themselves later. I broke the glass and pushed the officer to the shot gun seat.

I tried to fly casually but all the other helicopters blasted me out of the sky. I threw the officer out and hung him by a web. I jumped out and swang a massive distance all at once.

I was exhausted and stopped, but the helicopters and police cars were chasing me fast. I hit my chest in giving up, but suddenly I felt something different. I looked at my hand and couldn't see it. I was invisible, COOL.

* * *

An hour later the streets were clear of the police and the sun was going down real fast, as if the sky hated me as well as the public did.

I changed and crawled to Harold's place, his birthday banner was torn up everywhere, and I gulped for the worst.

I knocked and Harold opened the door angrily.

"Where the hell WERE YOU?"

"I'm sooo sorry, that I couldn't help you with Annie-

"It's not that, why didn't you stay for my party, everyone did except my best friend, even Billy left early."

I gulped I forgot all about Billy and now left Harold on his own birthday, was Spider-Man already taking it's toll on my life "listen I'll make it up to you, tommorow invite them all to coney island and I'll be there for sure.

He looked at me doubtfully and nodded "You better help me with Annie tommorow, by the way something's wrong with Billy did you notice?"

I nodded, Someday I better meet up with Billy's dad, and mine. Real soon.

I parted with Harold and walked back home to hear my mum still snoring. Was she asleep the whole time. Well I better make my dinner.

When I opened the fridge saw a bunch of home cooked meal that might have taken a whole 10 hours. I picked up mashed potatoes and fries.

I smiled and thought _Your the best Mom _

* * *

He stared at his scaled hands, His blonde hair covered his face which had a reptilian red eye. His left side of body was mostly scales and reptile features.

"Dad why?"

A growl vibrated through the whole of the city, I woke up unsure what just happened. I shrugged it off unaware to my friends craze problems.

**Hope you liked my chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger. It won't be answered until after 2 chapters. I'm doing something new for the next chapter nothing related to this**


	6. A problem with fear

**I'm back with my 6th chapter this is my longest story and it's going to have 20+ chapters. **

It was dark at 5 0 clock and in 3 hours, I have to meet up with Harold in coney island. I checked the landscape, it was roughly 5:00 and I had got ready 5 hours early. I kept in the dark and tried to avoid the public as much as I could.

I scanned the city for hours and finally allowed myself to swing around for fun. It was crazy how many less people look up in the sky. My spider-sense suddenly went crazy.

Not enough of a warning because I got hit by a blood red nun chuck, I hit a building's roof much too hard to be a graceful landing. A figure descended next to me and picked me up before throwing me again.

"Wh who are you?" I said trying to talk through the blood.

"Your a threat to the world so I'm gonna put you through bars, name's daredevil, the man without fear." said the so called daredevil.

I gasped, it was THE daredevil, there's no way I could beat him hand to hand, so I better try to set him straight, "Uh pal I'm just a fellow vigilante"

He kicked me and I fell of the building but I used a web to suspend upwards.

"Wait I don't want to hurt you"

"Then we don't feel the same way"

He made a leap and kicked me in the gut and I fell of my web, I landed in the trash, yeah awesome work Ethan your the greatest landing in a dustbin was the best idea you've ever had.

Daredevil wasn't done with me he used his extendable nun chunk to pull me out. I took the opportunity to web his face with concrete webbing and kicked him in the face.

I tried to get away but he didn't bother removing the web, damn he's blind it wouldn't make a stupid difference. He caught up to me pretty fast so I'd probably have to somehow slow him down so I shot an electric web net on the floor, I used my Multi web to pull down small heavy objects as fast I could.

He jumped over it all like he knew that I left it there, how is that possible, he's blind, how did he even find me.

The hell I care he'll kill me if he catches up with me. Despretealy I tried swinging fast but he swang with his extendable Nun chuck much faster then me and pulled me off my web and we both fell on the floor.

A truck headed for us straight, I was about to jump away but then I saw daredevil was in a bad state. I sighed and stood my ground, the truck didn't stop in time and I used my super strength to break the truck. Luckily no one got hurt except me when daredevil slammed me onto a wall.

"I just freaking saved you" I said angrily being pinned to a wall after saving him wasn't a proper thanks. Atleast in my books.

Daredevil seemed to force his strength "I'm sorry but the paper says your bad news so I take down bad news." I kicked him backwards and started scaling the walls as fast I could.

Daredevil recovered quickly and followed me with an amazing leap.

He cornered me, I couldn't get way through the streets, so the only way to get away was through daredevil. He tried to kick me on my fface but I grabbed his leg and flipped him backwards twisting his leg.

"Sorry, but you brought this to yourself"

He smirked and said "atleast now I won't be guilty when I take you down"

My arms felt really heavy, it must have been the aftermath of my attempt to stop the cargo truck. I had to try to beat him.

"You must be wondering how I avoided all your traps, just like you I have an extra sense, a radar sense"

That makes sense, he somehow gained ultrasonic hearing it became like a radar sense, But how but who cares.

"Listen if I die, I'll be just like the other 7 that died earlier don't you think, I just tried to do what they all did?"

He looked distracted but he lost it and used his twisted leg to spin kick me and give him enough time to give me an uppercut.

I concentrated all my focus to my spider-sense and dodged his primary attacks and gave him a back flip kick to throw him off his balance, before he got his bearing I used an electric web to weaken him.

He struggled but it shocked him harder the more he tried. He somehow cut the web and his costume was smoking I tried to give him a round house kick, nut he dodged it easily and kicked me in the gut.

I couldn't feel my insides and my vision became bleary, Daredevil didn't look any better. he feinted and tackled me so quick I couldn't register all of it.

We both punched and kicked each other until I felt sore all over trying to hurt him, but just when he looked like he was about to win, I kicked him so hard he actually went up a few feet.

He bled on the ground looking defeated. He looked up and forced himself up, but he could barely stand.

"Stop it's a stalemate Daredevil"

"I won't let you get away"

"Listen I'm a good guy, I didn't hurt any officers and only beat up one guy with shock gloves, What did I do wrong?"

"You scare off people"

"You too, but not all of them"

He looked at me, considering what he should do before he could make up his mind, I fainted. I lost too much blood. What kind of friend was I to die before doing my bud's favor.

I was picked up before I completely blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I could see the night. It was 8 oh god I'm late, I got up and surprisingly felt good, as if I slept a whole 2 days. I hope not.

I just ran out when I noticed Daredevil was watching me expressionless. The next second he disappeared, ugh that's creepy.

* * *

9:00

Harold stamped his foot while everyone else was partying in coney island. They all seemed to have a good time, even Annie, she seemed so free and happy, I wish I could be like that.

"Where are you Ethan?"

* * *

I ran into coney island with a promising sight in my eyes, all of the school were here enjoying themselves here. I looked for Harold and found him in seconds, the only guy not fooling around.

He saw me before I even covered half the distance, He looked horrified.

"Ethan, YOUR BLEEDING EVERYWHERE, What's with all those bruises?"

"uh yeah you know me, usual trouble. " I tried to smile but it hurt my jaw, wow daredevil bashed me up throughout my whole body.

May came over, excited at first but when she saw me, she looked at me horribly. "ETHAN, What happened to you?"

She checked my bruises and heard her gasp a lot. She ran her cool hand through my face.

"Uh by the way Harold, first find out what she likes"

"Huh?"

"Annie I mean"

"oh" He looked relieved and a bit angry with himself, I looked at May trying to make a carefree grin, but my muscles felt torn and broken.

She gave me a well meaning hug, I felt paralyzed, I felt awkward and out of place, but enjoyed it all together.

She left me and held out her hand. I took it cautiously.

"Want to see Harold fail?"

I was relieved she was her old self and I nodded "wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

I laughed long and loud, It wasn't nice especially since May wasn't any better. We laughed so hard tears formed in our eyes, and Harold started to go red.

"She said yes guys it's not funny"

"Yeah but she she she felt pity" I said trying to control my laughter.

May giggled unendingly "Wow Harold your worse then Ethan"

"Hey" We both said.

* * *

Past all this laughter something was occurring, something that I should have checked up with friend Billy might have been saved the trouble and I could still have my friend.

A reptilian voice was talking with a scared boy's voice. They were the same person.

Long shoulder length blonde hair, covered most of his face but you could tell he was crying just by looking at his clothes, they were soaked with tears.

_Billy _A hissing reptilian voice issue from inside the boy's head

"l leave me alone"

_Thatsssssssssss__ funny, Esssspecially since were the sssame persssson _

"Your not me"

_WERE ONE NOW, BILLY CONNORS _

There was a scream before the silence stayed.

* * *

__I walked May back home

"Ethan you didn't have too"

"I wanted too"

"Somethings wrong with Billy"

"Tell me about it, tommorow 'm going to deal with it."

We parted ways and I was much more nervous about tommorow then I thought. It's time to meet Kurt Connors

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. A reptilian problem

**Please guys, review and enjoy my 7th chapter to this series. **

I walked to a not so familiar site. A man pointed me to the direction of Dr Connors house, warning me over and over to change my mind, If only he knew who I was.

I knocked and hardly waited, the door was opened, I saw a middle aged lady who must have been in her 30's or 40's, Connors Wide probably. Her face relaxed into a smile, even though we never met Billy must have mentioned me.

"You must be Ethan, Billy's friend" her smile widened when she said Billy's 'friend'.

She invited me inside and told me Kurt would meet me in a second, I never met Billy's mother but she seemed alright, or is she forcing it for all our guests.

"Ah, Ethan I've wanted to have a chat with you for a long time, my boy" Kurt Connors said while entering. I looked at him and suddenly forgot why I was angry with this man, he looked defeated and his smile was forced.

Concentrate, it's about BILLY not HIM, I can't play nice with this guy, if it comes to spider powers I'll have to risk it. For sure.

"Connors" I tries to sound as resentful as I could, but the man was Billy's father, it was a new kind of difficult.

"Ethan, I've wanted to ask how did you survive the radiation, without any side affects?" He looked at me expectantly as if he knew who I was, for a scientist his look was pretty unnerving.

"It doesn't matter... sir, there is a more important issue, it's Billy he's been avoiding us and he sounded like a snake, like a lizard"

I don't know why I said that but the reaction was immediate. The man picked me up and slammed me on the table. His eyes were yellow reptilian for a second but then it's eyes changed again, back to normal.

He looked at me, he was sorry "I'm sorry, my impulses go crazy whenever you say the... creature's name."

I stared down the not so harmless man that could have crushed me if I wasn't well special. No more mister nice guy.

"Listen doc, when was the last time, you saw Billy was it recently?"

"It's been atleast a week, he's been hiding from us, I... really don't know how Billy turned into the lizard."

He didn't meet my eyes, He was staring at the ground, I clenched my fists.

"Your lying" I stated angrily, before I could stop myself I slammed my fists on the table making him flinch "stop messing around Connors, somethings wrong with your son and you can't even tell me what's up with him."

He looked weary and sighed before saying "Before Billy was born, I used a serum similar to the lizard, just it was more of several reptiles, including the lizard, I thought he had somehow resisted against it but it's finally surfaced."

"This serum, were there side affects." I looked at Connors hoping he would say no, but no such luck. "I took such a risk before I married Martha, I'm not crazy"

I was just about to say what about the lizard, but it didn't matter. "like what type of side affects were there?"

He shivered "similer to the lizard, I had the shape of a crocodile more then a lizard however, I had less control over myself, A crazy nightmare that lasted for months, I was more savage more reptilian, I acted on instinct only, I killed thousands"

I stared disbelievingly but he looked sincere and he wasn't done "Billy, I fear might have a stronger reaction however, his young body will be a much better host then me, so he will be much more sharper, stronger and reptilian.

I got up, I've heard enough "I'll stop Billy, I'll bring him back not for you for him and Manhattan."

"What can you do boy, your just a kid?"

I smiled and walked out the door without a word, Connors looked confused he picked up a newspaper, and had a shock of his life.

"Ethan, there was a side affect to the radiation wasn't there."

He threw the newspaper with a picture of Spider-man.

* * *

I scanned the ground, My costume was itching with nervousness. I jumped off the building and webbed building to building trying to focus on finding Billy my best friend along with Harold.

I swang trying to sense where he was. Where would a massive lizard be hiding.

The sewer of course.

* * *

"Ugh, this sewer environment isn't helping my costume, or my sense of smell."

Try to focus, I crawled cautiously, depending on my costume completely. There was a tunnel, hope it smells better in there. I jumped in and wow what a surprise it stank worse.

There was whimpering, slight but I could use it to find Billy hopefully, I've watched horror movies and this is the time when the monster leaps at you.

Your just freaking yourself out, I went into the right hand tunnel and webbed my way past sewer gunk, The whimpering stopped but only after I found the source.

Without thinking I removed my mask and ran to the person. "Billy are you okay?"

"E Ethan, the lizard w was telling the truth y your really the s spider-man"

"It's not a lizard it's a cross between reptiles, we've got to get you help" I tried to grab his arm but he pushed me so hard I fell and hit my head on the wall.

"I thought the lizard was lying, but it's more truthful then my damn friends" Billy shouted, he raised my head and I almost shouted. His right eye was red and reptilian, his left arm was scaled.

"Listen Billy, I had to keep it a secret, this thing inside you, we can remove it from you, just calm down and try to control it" I was trying to calm him down. Maybe If I had left my mask on this would never have happened.

"I held it off too long, now I'm going to let it over." His knees buckled and his skin turned into scales, green scales, His fingernails grew long and sharp, his eyes become red and sharp, his jaw lengthened.

He saw my mask and ripped it in his hand. Then he walked over me. I tried to get up but he picked me up, his nails digging in my skin.

He threw me so hard, I fell into the sewer water, disgusting.

He leaped away just when I surfaced. It's tail swishing in my direction. It was going to topside. I checked my wounds they were terrible and already I felt woozy, loss of blood, I have to get back up before Billy does.

* * *

I crawled out of the sewer. The pain faded but my vision was blurry, I had to reach Billy and stop him. I just noticed I have no mask, I'll have to improvise then.

I wrapped my face with webs except my nose and eyes. I staggered and tried to swing but I figured even if I could, I was in no condition to fight Billy. Only one thing I could do right now. My mom would freak so would May it's time to hit Harold's

I changed in minutes and reached Harold's in half and hour.

I knocked and Harold opened it almost immediately. He was happy at first but then saw the blood through my shirt.

"What did you do pierce yourself with a needle 15 times on purpose?"

I was glad of his lack of seriousness cause I've lost all my puns. "No man something's up with Billy he did it to me just now."

Harold's frown grew bigger and he gestured me inside, "uh we better keep quiet cause-

"Harold, HURRY UP we have to finish this I wanted to meet up with Ethan at 4:00". Harold even though concerned grinned, I gestured at him not to but it was too late.

"Why, you guys have a date or something?" Harold asked, there was a squeak "Harold shut up it's none of your business what I do with whoever and whatever."

She came in the room and started "Anyway why do you think- ETHAN what happened to you?" May ran over to me and checked all my wounds, concern was grasping her face.

Harold coughed while she glared at him "you set that up"

"Guys shut up, Billy's turned into a giant man eating reptile and he's let loose in the city" I shouted expecting them to gasp but they began to laugh

"You okay Ethan?" asked May trying to control her laughter.

I switched on to the news channel and a scene of destruction appeared, A reptilian threw cars, slashed people, It was pure carnage. I pointed at the screen "believe me now?"

They both looked horrified. Harold recovered first and said "the medical team will heal you up."

I was just about too protest but then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling much better, with May sitting next to me. I sat up and she woke up. She was sitting for who knows how long, wait how long was I out.

"May, what time is it?" I asked breathlessly

She was rubbing her eyes then looked at her watch "uh half past six, are you okay?"

"Yeah" I sighed, it's not too late. She put her hand on my head, I looked at her worrying eyes. "May you feeling alright, how long have you been sitting with me?"

She shook her head meaning it wasn't important. She looked at me with her blue eyes so directly I felt sick in the stomach. "So, Mr hero what are you going to do now?"

I'think she wasn't kidding for once "I'm going to go after Billy, maybe I can reason with him." I didn't want to reveal to anyone that I was spider-man today, especially since Billy went crazy after he did find out.

She looked at me nervously and then automatically both of us neared our faces to each other. Acting on pure instinct. Just when she was about to kiss me, Harold barged in and we bumped heads.

"Ow, watch it May" I tried not to sound embarresed, I turned to Harold and got up "man I'm going after Billy, see you."

Before anyone said anything I barged out of the house.

* * *

Well it was much easier to find Billy this time, just follow the destruction.

I just fixed my mask and wasn't planning to let Billy tear it again. I webbed past buildings trying to follow the trail. It was going straight to the main sewer pump, typical.

I found lots of people injured, it was taking long to find Billy while saving lives. Just when I saved a person from under a car and sent him to the hospital, I heard a scream.

Billy (Reptilian style) was on a building holding a lady upside down. I webbed him with electric webs from a distance but that made him drop her. Okay I'm not a strategist just make my B's.

I used my webbing as a boost to catch the lady just in time. When I put her down, she kept stammering her thanks, I webbed away during mid sentence.

I saw Billy scaling walls and jumping over them easily, I webbed close then tackled him. I stood over him and put my hands on him using electric webs.

He growled while I kept up the static. My hand were starting to become loose. With my spider-sense I barely dodged his tail but got kicked by him. I fell on another roof of a building. He kept running without an aim.

He looked back briefly and shot me with acid. I got hit. It stang like crazy, my suit began corroding like bread molding. I used thick webbing to cover it up.

I grinned in the mask through the mask. I picked up a mini tracker. Something was headed straight for the sewer plant, that something was Billy, I planted a tracer on him.

**Thanks for reading wait for my next chapter.**


	8. Responsibility and trust

**This is me finishing up my chapter,deciding to make a sequel,don't worry still a lot of the story left. Now I'm beginning for other people to start narrating from their point of view, don't worry Ethan will still be the main concentration. Enjoy.**

_Billy _

I was leaping building to building just watching myself move, I gave up trying to control the lizard, or whatever it is. When Ethan removed his mask, I lost it and now my reptile brain is taking over, It wants to flood the streets with sewer water so that it can create it's environment in any way.

I always had this thing since birth, I could feel it inside forever, but I always shoved it off. When I met Ethan and Billy, it almost disappeared, not for long it seems.

I finally reached the sewer pump station, I realized right then, what am I doing going to kill everyone just cause I'm angry. I resisted but it was impossible now.

I swang my tail at the main pump, but it held, I hit it again and it started to dent but just when I was about to try again 16 webs caught me.

I snarled at the familiar figure of Spider-Man/Ethan

* * *

_Ethan _

Just in time I caught Billy by his tail, I heaved and managed to him smash into a nearby utility truck. He recovered quick and pulled me by the webs and held out his claws.

I flipped over him so he got tangled with webs, I kicked him, but it didn't make an effect He hit me with his tail and when I was off balance kicked me in the gut.

I recovered and shot cement like webbing at him. It wrapped him completely hardening webbing. I admire my handiwork "gift wrapped for residence Osborn." I joked.

While I turned and refilled my webbing (yeah my cement webbing wastes it) There was a ripping sound and before I could register it I got slammed face down by a tail.

I tried to shoot webs, but then forgot it's still empty. Billy picked me up with his claws and slammed me on the ground again, he picked me again and was just about to repeat but I kicked his croco jaw and managed to wriggle free.

He snarled and lunged.

I jumped at him straight as well (Stupid I know, specially cause he's bigger and can rip me to shreds).

I twisted in time and managed to tackle Billy. I pinned him to the ground but he kicked me off a bit too hard that I hit one of the tanks. When I got up I thought this can't get worse could it?

I could hear sirens and choppers close by. It just got helluva lot worse, the cops are going to try to take us down now. They started shooting Billy who ignored them like they were stuffed animals.

He tried to claw me but I ducked and he hit the gas tank, I managed to roll away in time, He started choking the gas was CARBON MONOXIDE. He's going to choke and the police started bringing out the bigger guns.

Just when they fired I tackled Billy out of the way. I got grazed and got a stinging sensation. Billy started climbing the top of a close by tower, I followed him. I've got to get him back.

I climbed but my spider sense went crazy, I realized the tower was being shot at and it couldn't hold much longer. I started leaping-crawling the building kicking Billy away in time.

I just managed to dodge a bear tranquilizer shot (Seriously) that was aimed for me. They shot the tower, Billy got away but I was still holding on.

I leaped and caught onto another tower but got hit with a tranq, They aimed for me while I tried to focus. Just when I knew I was about to die a clawed hand grabbed me on the neck and pulled me out of the way.

I looked up at my savior, It was a reptilian like creature, Billy. He saved me just in time. The choppers used mini guns but I was focused now, I leaped far and grabbed on to the helicopter, I broke the mini gun with brute force and then started to crawl to the top. I broke the window of the chopper and threw the pilot out. I threw a web capsule that exploded into a web which caught the pilot.

I filled my web fluid and piloted the chopper shooting away the police, trying not to shoot them. Didn't last long because I got shot down by another chopper.

I jumped off the copter and In mid jump webbed the blades of the other chopper. It crashed down just when I reached the ground. Billy wasn't as merciful, He picked up a police car and was about to throw it at them, I couldn't let him kill them. I webbed it with my Multi webs.

I managed to pull it away from him, but then Billy snarled and leapt at me I used cement webbing to create a type of web shield. It held for a while but he tore it away with his razor sharp teeth.

I punched him in the jaw, then flipped and kicked him on the jaw which made him lose balance.

He hissed "Why help them, theyy attacked youuu" Billy asked. I looked at the scared faces off the police and motioned them to leave, they obliged thankfully.

I stared down Billy "Billy, were not given these powers to do what we want, were supposed to use them to prove to the people were not a menace not attack them and prove their right."

Billy's red reptilian eyes glared at me, I didn't lower my eyes.

"Your one to talk Ethannn, your not the one that lookssss like a monssssssster."

He was right, I'm lucky I didn't sprout 6 extra arms or have pincers instead of lips. I looked at my hand and said "So what the public hate me as much as they hate you, were the same in lots of ways Billy."

He then held his head and an even more powerful reptile voice hissed

_He's lyyying _

* * *

_Billy _

My head was aching, for the last few minutes I was in control, but the reptile has had enough and is trying to surface. He wants to take over my body.

The reptile hissed at Ethan "_I thought I could letttt the boy finisssssh you offf but I wasss wrong." _

It jumped at Ethan but I resisted and he could only make half the jump, It clutched it's head trying to fight against my control.

I couldn't tell Ethan's expression because of his mask but seemed confused "Billy, you okay?"

I forced the reptile to hiss "Ethan helllp it's taking over me."

Ethan ran up to the lizard and spin kicked it, it's control weakened for a second but not long enough to make a difference. Ethan shouted "If I beat it up could it make it lose control?"

I hissed "Yeaah but nowwww it'll be more brutalll then evver" The reptile stiffened and I lost all control.

* * *

_Ethan_

The reptile looks like it's got full control now which doesn't make me feel any better.

It clawed at me and I made a massive leap back flip which kicked it's jaw then used my webbing to catapult me into attacking Billy. It's not Billy anymore remember that Spidey.

It only dazed him and picked me by my leg and smashed me on the ground for 10 times straight. My body ached and I fired my webbing at no particular target.

"Big guy, so tough with your healing, let's see if your tough enough to handle suffocating" I broke a pipe of carbon monoxide and aimed it at him.

It choked and spluttered trying to leap away but it didn't get half a chance. I used my Multi webbing and electric webbing to subdue him.

Eventually it froze and I stopped the webbing and threw the pipe away. I checked at the broken figure of the Lizard and it was already transforming into a blond haired boy.

"Billy you okay?" I picked him and placed him on my back. I held up onto him with my arm and webbed to Osborn mansion.

* * *

_Normie (Harold) _

I sat waiting, the only person who was more worried then me was May and she worries real easy so that's no big deal.

I though Ethan had lost it when he called Billy a man eating reptilian sure he loved to eat meat and kept away from most people and the fact we never see him past 5:00, wow I must have been ignorant the whole time.

I heard the window opening and a soft thump. Billy was laid on the floor by spider-man!

"Hey spider-man wait up, is Billy okay" I ran up to him and checked his pulse and sighed it was stable a bit weak but okay however. Spider man was just about to use a web to swing away.

I pulled him by the shoulder "you saved him when you could have killed him like tried, why?" He turned and I gasped he was just about my height how much older is he then me.

He stared at Billy "revenge brings hate, and hate brews death which we don't need more of, try not to let him push himself to hard for a couple of days."

I looked at his costume, it was torn and bleeding almost everywhere. He didn't kill Billy even after all that, I though it was a myth that people like him were alive. Him and Ethan.

He swung on his web and I watched him swing away into the distance. While Billy sitting up now "Spider man and Ethan saved me."

Now I was confused.

* * *

_Ethan _

I can't believe I didn't overreact when Harold didn't remember me. I couldn't check on Billy in my suit so I changed quick and ran back to Harold's place.

I opened the door and was greeted by a hug by May. She was in tears, but smiling. She said "you saved Billy."

I was alarmed, did she know, did Billy already tell them, I forgot he might have.

I opened the door, Billy was sitting on the couch with a weak smile he tried to stand up but his knees buckled. I sat next to him while Harold came in with a deep scrowl "Saved Billy huh, you and spider-man, you could have killed yourself man."

I sighed he didn't know not yet atleast, he's not going to leave this alone after this point. Billy was pale but he looked fine except for a few bruises.

May scanned my face "You have more bruises then Billy Ethan, you should have been more careful."

I sighed and suggested Billy should stay here for a while and asked them if I can talk to Billy for a while. When they left (reluctantly)

Billy pushed his hair from his face and sighed "Crazy day huh pal?" I nodded worse then ever, but atleast my best friend was back to normal, but I had to tell him some things.

"Billy, you do know that your dad-" he nodded and looked at me sadly "Ethan I want to know when you started this vigilante act."

I wasn't surprised it was bound to be the topic. specially cause he didn't keep any secrets I told him what happened "After that spider bite" He face palmed himself, I should have known he thought probably.

Unknown to us Harold was listening in.

He said dangerously "Whatever's going on Ethan your going to regret not telling me."

He picked up his laptop and searched for something called THE GOBLIN SERUM.

**This isn't based on the next chapter, we have a marvel hero visit from one from one of the most recent. Thanks for reading**


	9. Spiders and Goblins

**In this chapter were going to have a team up against a relatively new super villain don't want to spoil it. Enjoy (by the way Anya Corazon is a real marvel hero. Search for Anya Corazon not Spider girl or you'll find the old one.**

_Ethan _

Daytime it was almost time for lunch and after I promised to meet up with May and Billy at times square. I swang around the city for hours now trying to clear my head, it was so peaceful and I felt like a great weight was pulled off me.

I stood on top of a building flagpole checking my mail in my phone before my spider-sense went crazy.

A girl my age was thrown on me that I almost broke my bones. She apologized and got up. When I got up the girl disappeared, then I saw her swinging past. Wait SWINGING, only I swing on webs.

I used my webs like a catapult and managed to get a massive boost but she was swinging fast as a torpedo, I'm confused now, I could never swing that fast. I used my webbing to try and catch up and managed to get close enough to tackle her.

I attacked her and we both fell on the roof of a low building. I rolled of her and aimed my webs at her. She got up and looked at me angrily then surprised.

"You managed to catch up with me?" She asked while looking at me up and down. She wore a black suit with white patches everywhere in a type of design, she had red hair in a ponytail and her mask had large white glass pieces like mine but her mouth was revealed.

"Do I know you?" we asked simultaneously. I felt myself get angry, she looked calm enough "your the spider-man on the paper."

She smiled and said "Name's Spider girl or Anya Corazon, whichever."

"I'm..." She looked at me curiously. She just announced her name openly even though she wore a mask. Just then she remembered something and face palmed. Without another word she swang away.

I looked at her swing away. What was she running from. Suddenly I felt a sudden burst of heat on my back. I turned and saw a creature with wings and a sword full of fire. He had a grotesque face from a horror movie and a devilish smile. He wore a hood to cover his hair.

He flew straight at me caught me by my neck. He laughed maniacally "two spiders for the price of one, this must be the Hobgoblins lucky day."

I looked down and saw we were atleast moving at 100 km per hour. I squirmed away and shot him with a face full of webbing. He tore it off in seconds and flew at me again.

This time in mid air I leaped and jumped on his head and boosted myself higher in the air. He threw a sharp blade which grazed me and stuck in my costume. There was ticking sound then it exploded and blasted me of my feet.

The hobgoblin laughed and used his fire sword to slice me but I dodged it by leaping backwards. He slashed at me and I dodged it by doing the matrix (XD)

I kicked his sword and punched him on the chest but he had a type of armor and he caught my arm and threw me off the building. I tried to shoot a web but he kept throwing blades laughing like a maniac.

Just when I braced for impact I was caught by a web. I looked for my savior and it was Spider girl.

She jumped and faced off the goblin solo. He laughed "Anya, finally came out of hiding to save your friend here, you must be attached to him because of your relative powers."

She sighed and said "Listen Hobby you haven't ever seen a mirror in your life have you, cause if you did you'd stop laughing." She leaped at him and tried to kick him but he hit her with his fire sword.

She managed to recover in the air and web his maskish face but he kicked her while she was in midair and threw a swift blade at her which she didn't manage to dodge and exploded.

I jumped and caught her. I put her down while she shouted watch out. The hobgoblin shot a ball of fire. I used my webbing as a shield and stopped the fire.

I looked over for Anya but she was gone and charged at Hobgoblin. I sighed and backed her up. He laughed as if this were a comedy and threw 5 blades.

We dodged them by several flips then I shot a desprete electric web. It stuck to his face and he laughed even more while trying to remove it. Anya kicked him off the building.

She gestured to leave and I nodded.

* * *

She managed to snag us a bunch of burgers and fries in time for lunch and we sat on the roof. She ate quietly while I pulled up my mask enough to eat. She stared at me while eating, her red hair glowing.

"So I'm going to regret asking, but who is this Hobgoblin creep, an escaped psychopath?" I asked jokingly but she muttered something like wouldn't be the first one.

"He's been trying to catch me for a while now, it's getting annoying now. I've been trying to figure how he's been able to find me cut kinda impossible." She talked in a rush as if scared he was coming in seconds.

"So" She asked staring at me threw her mask "I'm guessing the public don't appreciate you"

"Good guess, shot me while I tried to save them from a sewer over flood."

"I read about that, wanted to see what you were like" She said scanning me.

"So you knew the original Spider-man well or what?" I asked wondering how old she was.

She nodded "I fought with him a couple of times but nothing really recent since the incident."

"So do you think he's really dead?"

She shook her head and I knew instantly, he must have saved her life once. "I'm going to ask Tony Stark, you should come with me. I heard you snuck in the Baxter building."

I looked surprised "sorry but I got a...well" She laughed and shook her hand like it didn't matter. "What's your name then?"

I stared at her and was just about to tell her but then thought about what happened when Billy found out my identity, I pulled down my mask protectively "uh can't say sorry."

She would have said something but then there was a beeping sound, She didn't hear it but I had spider sense and said "get up now."

She was confused, when she did I put my hand on her heel, she twitched and I pulled a small item. A tracer.

She shouted "What how did I never notice that?"

"It was camouflaged and I have spider sense to find things like that." I explained fear starting to rise, that means the goblin.

A blade shot so fast my spider sense almost missed it I jumped on Anya and we dodged the blade narrowly. The blade sank deep in the concrete. I got up and she blushingly said her thanks.

I felt embarresed but immediately heat increased I don't think it's because of Anya anyway. I narrowly dodged a fire boomerang (a firerang).

I narrowly dodged a swipe with a fire sword by the hobgoblin who flew fast at us. A crazy laugh followed I catapulted straight at him and started riding him like a flying horse.

Anya webbed the goblin and pulled him low and smashed him on the ground while I jumped off just in time. She gave me a high 5 and just when I though we won Hobgoblin spread us around in fire so we couldn't get away.

He flew high and I though he left us to suffocate in the heat. He threw a blade filled with fire Anya flipped and dodged it while I ducked low. It exploded and I fell in the fire. Anya screamed while she shouted "Spidey get out of there, don't die."

I though I was burning but it didn't burn, wait was my suit fire resistant. Thank god or maybe I can use this as an advantage.

* * *

_Anya/Spider-girl _

I watched as another death because of me, hopefully I'll find his body. I thought by now I could talk to someone without them dying but not even a superhero can survive fire for that long.

Hobgoblin hovered low near the flames laughing that crazy laugh that made me want to kill him, maybe I will because this was the last death on me.

He flew at me with his sword and I used my webs to throw it in the flames. He hit me not hard but planted something on my arm where he hit me. It exploded and It felt like a burn.

Hobgoblin then sweep kicked me and I lost my balance and fell.

He held a blade to my face "listen Anya, I don't feel sorry at all" He laughed and threw a blade at her but Webs caught him somehow and pulled him in the flames.

I watched the flames and then a figure came out with the Hobgoblin held by his hood. It was the new Spider-man.

"Y your alive" I could only manage.

* * *

_Ethan_

I usually would be glad when a girl liked me for being a hero but she was so glad at me surviving I wondered how many other people died when she was around.

"As much as I'd like to I'd rather put this guy in chains instead of flames." I used webbing to suspend the goblin so the authorities could take him whenever.

"Maybe, we should talk Anya, how about it?" I asked, she looked so surprised and happy I wonder if it registered but she nodded and we swang to empire state building.

* * *

_Ethan _

I sat on top of Empire state building. I fiddled with a phone while we discussed what happened. Then I remembered, It's time to meet May and Billy and Anya was about to got Stark tower, she might not come back.

I sighed and called a number while telling her to be quiet for a while.

"May, uh hi"

"Hey Ethan, where are you?"

"I..." I looked at Anya, she stood up ready to go "I've got to help my friend with something right now, sorry May" Anya (through the mask looked shocked.

"But Ethan... alright thanks for telling the truth."

She disconnected, I think I might have lost any chance with May at this point but now when I looked at Anya I know she needed by help.

"Ready to go?" I asked

She was quiet for a while and then ran and gave me a hug, I blushed in the mask and then she opened the mask a bit to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt red but also proud. She looked excited like this was going to be fun even though we might die. She asked my name.

I took off my mask and shook my head to fix my hair. Anya gasped as she scanned my face. She smiled, "name's Ethan Andrews nice to meet you." I tried to bow but slipped and fell on my face.

She pulled me up and gave me my mask, I pulled it on while she said "I would work on that bow if I were you webs."

We laughed and then swang off to Stark tower to find out once and for all what happened to the avengers. I swang in front of Anya a protectiveness of my new ally was occurring.

**Thanks for reading and no I still have a symbiotic meeting before this story ends, Were going to find out what happens to the Avengers next**


	10. A terrible secret

**I'm back with my next chapter which is currently the main plot of the story let's see if they can survive a trip inside Stark tower **

_Ethan _

I was already regretting following Anya here, even though she seemed to take care of herself I felt it was my duty to keep her save, I don't know if it was that I had feeling for her or what. We jumped to the top of the building.

We both looked through the glass roof and took a deep breath. Let's see if we survive "Hey Ethan" Anya said softly "If you don't want to do this just say now, I'm not going to force you."

I smiled in my mask and said "you crazy, you won't survive her for 2 minutes"

We laughed and she broke the glass like plastic and I jumped while she started to say wait. I got stopped by a singular web and I notice red lasers in the whole area.

She used her web to descend slowly.

"You sure I won't survive?"

I grumbled while we tried to maneuver through the lasers but I was not an espionage expert or a spy or anything really. When we reached a corner we could hear voices.

Anya practically melted into the shadows while hit my chest logo which looked stupid but it was attached to a stealth mechanic. I went in front of the guards and they didn't seem to notice me so I took them down quietly.

My Stealth suit overheated and switched, when Reed said a few tweaks I think it was mostly the stealth mechanism.

Anya appeared from nowhere and scanned the suit "kind of cool but it might tip of the guards if you took any longer.

I nodded, stealth for emergencies only. We scaled walls trying to find a way into Stark's office

* * *

_Tony Stark/Iron Man _

Tony sat scanning the moniter trying to think of a more reusable energy resource. He typed more keys on his virtual keyboard and the image increased.

He could hear footsteps running to the door, he sighed 3 2 1.

The doors slammed open, Rhodey was standing there breathlessly, trying to say something "Intruders, it's the spider girl again, she's desprete that she's got that new spider-man with her."

Tony didn't react badly "so let them come, that new kid needs a lesson anyway, might as well answer questions." He typed on the keyboard and another virtual image. "Think we can ask T'Challa if we can borrow some vibranium."

The room was empty except for me.

He sighed " hope my insurance is paid after Rhodey's done."

* * *

_Ethan _

The security was completely ignoring us as if saying they had orders to stand down.

"Stark wants to meet you Ethan, that's why I needed you here so that you could get us through the security." Anya explained while we walked down the corridor.

"So were clear?"

"I didn't say that" Anya said "Stark has another friend who's not as co-operative."

I was just about to ask who but then an explosion broke down the doors and I didn't want to sneak in here ever again if I survive.

A Machine with and iron man suit was hovering on the other side of the corridor. Instead of a regular iron man suit, it had a mini gun strapped on it's left shoulder. On It's right was a beam blaster. His left hand had an energy blade ,released could do some damage.

His helmet raised automatically "I'll give you one chance Anya for you and your friend to leave, I don't care what Tony thinks." Anya started to sweat nervously.

I told her to back off "Hey pal just cause you have an arsenal doesn't mean you can beat me."

He sighed and his helmet slid back on "Gave you a chance kid."

He flew straight at me and I leaped on him and jumped to the other side of the corridor. He blasted me backward with a hand beam. I broke a painting. I got up and jumped on wall to wall trying to surprise me but he locked on to me and shot a rocket at me but then I used a web to direct it at him and it exploded on him.

The impact dented the armor but hurt him in no real way. He used his mini gun and I jumped to the ceiling to avoid most of the bullets but I couldn't dodge all of them.

His left and right arms started glowing blue and then energy blades appeared from his hands. He flew and cut me so bad that my suit tore to reveal a bit of my torso, atleast I know that energy can cut unstable molecules.

"I'm done playing around, time for webbing to do it's thing." He began to use his mini gun but I used my Multi webbing to block all his bullet holes. The bullets exploded and broke the mini gun.

"Pal do you know how much that costs." He unstrapped the mini gun and used his shoulder repulsor and I was locked in. He shot it at me and it was to fast for my spider sense to avoid but just before it hit me Anya pulled me with her webbing.

Before I could thank her she jumped on War machine's suit and started removing the weapons. He lost most of his gadgets but blasted away just before she could take it out.

She leaped next to me and said "there's a hole in his machine if you used your electric webbing you could shock him unconscious."

I nodded and set up my webbing to electric. He flew at me and I jumped just in time and used my webbing to maneuver the right way so I could catapult straight at him knocking his armor over. I scanned the broken area. My spider-sense found it in second and I shot an electric web straight at it.

Rhodes yelled in pain, it didn't matter because I gestured to Anya to leave, she nodded.

* * *

We kicked the door open (Yeah I know a bit overboard).

Tony was there hardly caring we zapped his friend almost to death and that we almost broke his doors (Which were expensive mahogany). He greeted us distractedly

"Come in kids" Tony said gesturing us walked in and Anya told me earlier she'd do the talking.

"mm hmm, Mr Stark we were wondering about the avengers 2 years ago if they really-

"They died, accept it and walk away Anya"

She stamped her foot "No Spidery treated me like his kid, there's no way I'll accept my role model died by a little explosion."

"It was a 12 mile radius blast"

She looked uncertain now and I whistled, Tony now looked at me "So newbie , how's the job going on for you."

"Damn hard, now I want answers Stark, REAL ANSWERS"

He switched off his moniter and turned to face us, "I'm not going to answer any questions from just any kids." I was annoyed now I jumped on his table and picked him up by the shirt.

"Don't do this kid" Tony warned, but I reeled back my hand and was about to punch him but his armor automatically placed itself and I hit cold hard metal which I hardly dented.

He blasted me backwards with his repulsors. Anya tried to slow the impact but I fell on her really hard. I picked her up and we both glared at Stark.

"The truth will be worse then the lie that their dead." He shouted in a metallic filled voice. He took off his helmet and said "please you won't gain anything from knowing."

We stood our ground and Stark sighed. He shot two wires which wrapped us together. I was kind of embarresed being squished next to Anya but we were both losing oxygen.

Next He flew straight and fast out of the windows. We screamed long and loud while being pulled in the worst ride ever.

I managed to shoot a web to his helmet. I slipped through the wire and grabbed Anya's hand so she didn't fall. She grabbed it so hard my fingers probably became purple.

I punched Iron man's iron spine but it was made of steel and I just wasn't strong enough. He flew even faster so I grabbed Anya and made her sit next to me.

He boosted so fast I was starting to feel queasy but then I managed to break his Iron hide and pulled his wires so that I could control his flight direction.

"Stop kid it's suicide" I aimed straight for a pool. Hope it's deep enough. Just when we were millimeters we jumped off his back and he hit the concrete below the water really hard.

The water must have been shallow, but the concrete and water must be enough to fry his circuits, 5 minutes later an armor filled hand covered in soot pulled himself out of the pool.

I looked at Stark guiltily but he didn't seem angry just tired as if this was something he did daily. He shook of his soot filled hair and angrily said "The avengers weren't killed their spirits died that day instead."

"What?" We both said. Tony sighed impatiently and said "That day, we fought a political battle quietly and lost. Their with shield right now refusing to fight."

I asked "Even spider-man" Anya stifled a sob while Tony nodded slowly.

She cried on my shoulder through her mask while Tony blasted away. I stared at the flash of light maybe it was better for us not knowing what was going on, maybe Tony was right.

* * *

We sat on a building discussing what just happened. I then just asked the worst question of my life.

"Anya, Where do you live?" I asked wondering how we just met today if she lived around here.

She stared at the streets not saying anything either way, then she began to cry again "It's just, I always live on the street since Spidey's disappearance, I left home looking for him and now my place is demolished."

It was straight from a sob story, I regret what I said next "Well you can stay with me and my mum, cause my dad left so we need another person to stay with us, I mean if you want to."

She looked happier then ever and I don't know why but she gave me a hug that crushed me inside and outside.

Okay now I have a new member in my family. How bad could it be

**This chapter is the 3rd one I finished in one day, please review and the next chapter will be hilarious.**


	11. Housebroken

**This might be a bit of a comical chapter, no real action maybe a little, this is the story of how Anya settles in Ethan's house**

_Ethan_

I rang the door bell waiting for my mum to open it. Anya looked nervous, without the mask she seemed less confident like anything could break her. Because this might be the hardest fight she might ever have, charming an adult.

My mum opened the door with a surprised look "Ethan, why did you ring the bell, son?"

I coughed and Anya showed herself slightly and my mum gasped. I coughed again and the attention was on me again "Mum my friend Anya here is a bit out of place in America and her parents aren't feeling right, so could she stay with us for a while?"

My mum smiled widely "I always wanted a daughter, come in you two." We both walked in, Anya looked uncomfortable, my mum enthusiastically told her the whole house plan and she listened attentively.

I sighed when I found out she was going to stay in the room next to mine.

"Well I just finished dinner, why don't you two eat." She said handing us plates with pizza. I waved my thanks then sat on the couch, eating, while Anya looked at her plate.

"This place is so BIG" Anya said "how do you 3 stay here by yourselves?" I twitched, this was a sore topic we were leading to "My dad's gone it's just me and my mum."

Anya looked at me then started eating so fast I never saw her eat and she went to wash her plate. I followed her, She was doing it pretty well, actually I never washed plates really.

My mum watched her, "What a pretty and sweet girl she is." Anya thanked my mum for the food and then bumped into me and I almost dropped my plate. ALMOST if I didn't have spider reflexes.

I threw my plate in the wash while my mum sighed in relish "good idea son bringing her here"

I grunted in disapproval, she went up to check her room. She gasped in awe, I walked in. It was the most glamorous rooms out of the four a guest room but I wasn't going to tell Anya that.

She put her things on her bed and I whistled. She turned suddenly "you scared me Ethan, look at this place it amazing, you must have a heck of a life here."

I crossed my arms and then she smiled wickedly "Oh I see, you jealous of me because you were always the center of attention, but now your not, aww it's okay Ethan" She patted my head while I fumed angrily.

"It's not that it's...it's..." I thought what is it that I'm sore about, while her smile widened and her eyes flickered dangerously.

"Ethan, you can admit you know, it's not the first time. don't worry I know your not selfish your just not used to it, or maybe your both." She laughed while I stamped back into my room.

* * *

I sat in my room for 10 minutes when I heard the first crash. then a second then third. I ran out of my room and bumped into my mum who opened Anya's room.

It was empty and the sounds were coming from the kitchen.

I told my mum to go to sleep while I found out what was going on. She nodded while I leaped down the stairs, hope she didn't see that. Anya was in the kitchen and kept dropping glasses while trying to put them back in place.

I jumped and slid on the ground to catch a stray glass. There were broken glass pieces all over the floor. "uh Ethan could you help me out here please."

I stood up and saw she was trying to stuff the plates and glasses in the washing machine. "What are you doing the dish washer is there, that's for clothes Anya?" I shouted.

"Oh no wonder it didn't fit" I helped her place it in the dishwasher and we sweeped up the glass, I hope my mum was asleep, I'd buy more glasses later.

I ushered Anya back to her room. "Are you crazy, if you didn't know what to do, you should have called me Anya." She sat on her bed fiddling with something on her bed.

I saw what was in her hands it was the new i phone, I asked my mum for it but she wouldn't lend me money. I snatched it from Anya and she complained.

My mum typed a note for Anya:

_Hello Anya, I hope you can keep things stable at home, please just don't mention Ethan's father, You might help Ethan feel better about his father leave, I agreed to this because Ethan doesn't like the house when it's quiet. DO anything to keep him out of trouble and please stay with us as long as you want if it'll make Ethan less angry and reactive, thank you for helping me as well Anya_

_Marie Andrews_

I dropped the phone, I was unstable and reactive, my mum trusts Anya more then me or is that. Anya looked at me biting her lip, I shook my head and stopped my trance.

"Hope you like it here Anya, anythings wrong come to my room and call me." I said quietly trying to control my anger.

* * *

Hardly 15 minutes of sleep before someone shook me awake. Anya was standing next to me her face breathing on me.

I almost screamed but then got up and shout/whispered "Anya what are you doing?"

"You said I should wake you up if something is wrong, right?"

"What is it?" I asked trying not to sound angry or resentful. She took me downstairs while I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open. then she asked "where do you keep fresh glasses?"

"Top shelf to the left, and what else?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

She said "nothing else thanks" I grunted angrily, and walked back up to bed.

I fell asleep quite easily and then `10 minutes later I was woken up by a shake of the shoulder. just so that she could know where the bathroom was.

This kept on going on the whole night all the time different things.

Bookshelf

Fridgel

Everything she could think of until I finally I got to go to sleep without interruptions. But even then I couldn't go to sleep. What was she doing why didn't she annoy me now, why didn't she come in my room or is it a Santa thing, annoys only when asleep.

I left my room and looked at Anya's room there was a faint glow, I knocked and entered and suddenly Anya put her phone below the pillow. I was suspicious.

"What are you doing in here?" We both asked simultaneously, I pointed at the pillow. She suddenly blushed and then put more pressure on her pillow.

"Private, Spidey, none of your business." Anya said angrily while controlling her blood in her cheeks. It a diary entry, I know it is, what's she writing about me.

"Night" I said quietly, I walked out of the room and tried to go to sleep but it was haunting me what was she writing about me. I could only think of one thing.

* * *

_5:00 AM _

I crawled on the ceiling on Anya's room and the used my web gauntlets to pull out her phone slowly. Suddenly she pulled my web and I fell on the floor.

She took her phone and jumped on the left wall while I jumped to the right. She put the phone in her pockets. I stared at her while she frowned sleepily "I knew you'd try to take my diary, but didn't think so late" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

I jumped at her but she flip kicked me with her bare feet and I hit the ceiling. I scraped off the ceiling and used my webbing to stick her up but she jumped on the ceiling and bounced of it to punch me.

I used my webbing to stick her on the ground and flip kicked her and tried to get her phone but she used her webs to subdue me. I tried to rip them off but they were just getting more tangled.

She kicked me on the face then laughed flipping her phone in her hand, "I'm thirsty, so I'll get a drink then gloat again."

I ripped the webs while she was gone then stuck to the ceiling of the stairs. She drank water with the phone on the table. I shot a web at it and pulled it to me. Anya did a spit take and jumped after it. I caught it and laughed, but was tackled by her. We fought for the phone for how long I'm not sure but somewhere in between we both fell asleep.

_8:00 AM _

When I woke up, we were both asleep on the stairs both holding her phone. She woke up as well then we noticed that we were holding hands. I tried to pull it away but it was webbed together. Anya started going red then pulled as well we finally tore the web but bumped our heads on each other.

I yawned and noticed it was 8:00 and the house was in a mess of webs and broken objects. I panicked, "Anya, we have to clean up, mum'll kill me if she finds out what happened."

Anya nodded sleepily and we started with the kitchen. I don't remember spinning these many webs. I heard footsteps of someone going to the shower. I broomed the whole kitchen upside and down, While Anya removed the webs from the hall and kitchen. We fixed up as much as we could trying to control the situation.

When we were done I sighed thankfully and heard my mum come out of the shower. She came down and saw us cleaning. She looked at our tired faces.

"Have you two been up all night cleaning?" My mum asked curiously staring at her unusually clean kitchen. We looked at each other and nodded.

She put down her pan. "I have to clean some things out in Anya's room, do you mind?" Mum asked Anya while she said no.

She walked upstairs and then I remembered something ANYA'S ROOM it's still full of webs. I ran to mum and said "don't worry we'll do it" I said calling Anya when the truth dawned on her.

We walked up and groaned, it was a terrible mess. We sweeped broken pieces with our webs and tore webs from the walls. We heard footsteps mum was coming NOW.

Last thing I could do.

Mum entered the room, while we tried to act like we were looking for things. Mum scanned the room then picked up a bag "thanks you two".

I sighed and looked at the ceiling, it was holding several things with a web net keeping it up there.

I yawned and Anya looked at me and said "Should we go to sleep?"

I shook my head "We might be found out if mum sees us asleep then she might find the web net." She nodded "you know how to think thing through huh webs, okay you want to see my diary."

I nodded we walked down the stairs while she explained she kept a twitter diary. She gets tweets on her diary log.

I looked at her resentfully "then why did you hide it from me?" She blushed "this one is kind of emotional and sappy and I've already got 15 tweets."

I gasped "It's not about me is it?" I asked her while she didn't look at me just blushing. I took her phone and checked the last tweet from the spider-girl: (seriously is she trying to give herself away)

_This cute and annoying guy Ethan allowed me to stay at his house, so that means I'm keeping a diary log again, keep online guys, this Ethan might take my phone so try to mess with his head. He's dumb but cute. _

I looked around for Anya but she sat on the sofa trying to stay awake, I sat next to her and the next second black. All black.

* * *

_Marie _

I walked downstairs and saw a strange sight, Ethan and Anya were sitting up back to back asleep. Their hands were near each other as if they were holding hands.

I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

_Harold_

The security assured me in, they stayed outside while I took the green goblin serum. It stang but then my muscles bulged and there were different things I needed.

"Idiots, take me and show me the prototype glider, my father wants it pronto." I shouted at the guards who looked like they might as well suicide.

"Ethan, enjoy tommorow because it's your last day."

**In the next chapter we see Anya in school, I'm still trying to decide what to put in the chapter but I'll think of something.**


	12. Alchemax part 1

**Here is the 12th chapter of the new spider-man, this one is a bit more made up and isn't really backed up with facts but please continue reading if you don't mind. **

_Ethan _

I pulled out my skateboard from under my bed, yesterday Anya got hold of it and It got a whole new makeover for itself. I picked it up and knocked on Anya's door, it opened immediately, Anya was wearing a head band to keep her hair from falling to the front. She wore a simple but elegant skirt and blue shirt.

I sighed "listen Anya, just wear jeans it's not a formal, you know what change quick and we'll take the express route."

She looked at me curiously while I grabbed my school bag and dashed out the door. 5 minutes later I skated through while Anya used her bike. She tried to shout something but I couldn't hear.

I took a sharp turn and shot two web lines. I yelled "grab on Anya"

Thankfully she grabbed on in time and I pulled both webs. It was like a wild roller coaster ride, We landed on the roof of our school.

* * *

Billy closed his locker while I slapped him on the back "how you doing man?"

"Pretty good and who's this?" I looked and saw he was pointing at Anya. She was standing next to me the whole time. I wish I knew that "This is is my... well... neighbor Anya, she's a good friend."

May passed me like I was invisible and greeted Billy and Anya like she knew them forever. I tried to call her but she walked away. My arms fell limp.

"Billy, Anya is a web slinger like me too." I said causally while Anya looked alarmed but I made a gesture of it being fine. He looked at her calculatingly. I looked around "Where's Harold?"

He shrugged and then was about to say something to Anya but then she disappeared, I looked for her and saw her talking to May, OH NO.

I ran over but they both laughed and then I stopped midway, What were they laughing about. Anya called me over and I came as small as I could.

May smiled "Anya told me that you took her in, you should have explained that Ethan."

I looked back at Anya and she just winked "yeah well I knew I couldn't just leave her like that."

"Yeah she must be desprete to stay with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

May laughed but then suddenly became serious "Harold's been missing for a few days and they won't let us through to see him, they keep saying he's busy, but I'm worried, do you think you could see?"

She asked quietly like I was supposed to keep this a secret. Did she know, I glanced and Anya while she shrugged. I bit my tongue and told May that I would.

I walked to class as the bell rang but I was even less attentive then usual (Which is saying something) something's wrong with Harold, wonder what?

* * *

_Harold _

This was the 12th punching bag I destroyed in the last 10 minutes. I might have to order some more. I picked up a cloth and wiped my head. Those Oscorp idiots are taking too long with my glider and my armor.

I kicked a loose brick and it flew all the way across the room. My muscles bulged through my shirt. Ethan thinks he can get away with being the only guy with super powers, well he can forget that.

But before Ethan there is another group I have to settle things with.

Alchemax

* * *

_Ethan _

It was the midday break, I ate a sandwich and switched on a radio. Billy came over to me and said "what's that for?"

"To find out if crime is breaking out"

May came over and said "What's that for?"

"I love listening to tunes during break time."

She walked away while Billy tried not to laugh "you been practising excuses or what?"

"Ha ha real funny Billy."

"Why don't you tell May about your other...job?"

"It's complicated, I can't trust anyone to know about my secret, except you and Anya, you two better not tell anyone."

Anya sneaked over behind me "about what?"

I was just going to make a joke but then suddenly the radio started saying something like "_A costumed scorpion is terrarising people at time square" _

I got up, so did Anya but I told her to sit "I prefer Solo more Anya, sorry" I ran off just to be blocked off by Jack was also sneaking out and I was confused at this point.

"Jack where you going man?" I asked and he turned quickly "uh just want to see this scorpion idiot get creamed by the spider, you?"

"Ditto" I said trying to sound casual, seems like Jack didn't hate the spider, didn't make me feel better but I told him to come along.

He said his dad was at times square so that means, I get to perform in front of Jack and his dad, wow I thought I couldn't feel worse, but obviously I was wrong.

* * *

I lost Jack midway and then I changed into my work uniform (Okay spider man suit, it just seems like a job now) I webbed past streets until I reached times square._  
_

I almost laughed it was the most ridiculously dangerous costume I'd ever seen, The guy had a green spandex suit but silver armor covered his torso. His claws/hands (Whatever) were coated with metal and the upper side of his face was covered his face and on his eyes were sharp yellow lock on system type thing and oh god I almost choked but he had a tail. It had a type of power measuring thing on his tail, maybe to see how much of whatever he shot with his tail.

He looked at me and I shook my head trying to stop laughing. In a swift movement he passed the distance between us and hit me with his tail. I flew at a window and broke into an apartment. I apologized and jumped out again.

That tail's stronger then his hands (that's what I'm hoping) I catch him while his back is turned. I shoot concrete webbing and electric webbing hoping to dent the metal.

He hit me with his tail again. He snarled his voice was like he swallowed a frog "Too bad webs this metal don't conduct nothin." He shot me with an acid from his tail. I dodged it barely but got hit with a blast of acid on my hand. My costume melted off, I knew it would reconstruct itself but my hand stung worse then from a burn.

I shot a large amount of webbing, he tried to wriggle through it but it was tougher then taffy. I punched him on his face and he broke a chunk of wall that was about to fall on a man in his 40's,.

No time for webs, I jumped in front of him and held the piece of wall, but it was way too heavy for me.

Scorpion looked at me struggle, and grinned evilly. He shot a blast of acid on a wall, which was about to fall on the dozens of people there.

The man nodded and I cried in my mask but let go and used my webs to stop the other wall. The man got crushed under the wall, but I saved 20 others. I tried to focus but my vision was blurry with sadness and anger.

Jack ran over to the wall, oh please NO don't let it be- "DAD" Jack shouted trying to pick up the wall but with no avail. He glared at me through tears.

I leapt at the Scorpion who tried to control the fear in his eyes. I punched him as hard as I could. I kicked him on the face with all my spider strength. I used my webbing to slam him on the concrete next I threw him on the wall.

He seemed crushed but started to climb with his claws, trying to get away again seemingly scared. I jumped on the wall and started climbing after him. He got to the top not way before me. He tried to leap away but I used my webs to catch him.

I caught him and punched him and punched him as much as I could, this was the first time I couldn't save someone. It was Jack's father too I punched him so hard he bled through the metal.

I wasn't done not even close, but was this right. I controlled myself, OH NO Jack's dad.

I jumped to the crowded sight. I pushed through and picked up the slab of rock. A man with a gentle expression was laid downwards his spine broken. bleeding everywhere. I couldn't watch this, people tried to pat my back and all saying they could have lost more.

Suddenly Jack punched me. I almost fell with surprise. He punched me again but it didn't hurt it was more like a unwanted reaction, people held him back but he shouted at me through the tears "WHAT KIND OF DAMN HERO ARE YOU SPIDER-MAN?"

I swung to the top planning to take the body of the scorpion to the police, while I took of his armor I saw something that almost made me pass out.

It was a product of Alchemax my dad works there.

* * *

I came home late tonight. I locked my door so no one came in.

I searched for Alchemax that whole night on the net but it was pointless, they either weren't public friendly or just plain mean to super heroes it was probably both.

All I could find out about Alchemax was that they 'were the future' and junk like that. My head span like crazy trying to think of 15 things at once.

I though I could ask Harold but he's out of commission right now so what am I supposed to do, I can't let Alchemax let out another one of these freaks. Maybe if I could get data from there directly.

Finally I decided, I was going to Alchemax tonight to check things out.

* * *

_Harold _

I ran my hand through the glider, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, tonight I was going to give it a test run and tommorow Ethan or Spider-Man will get a deadly surprise.

I smiled, then clutched my head. It's the goblin serum it's making me unstable.

I tried to catch my breath and when it was in control I laughed long and loud like a psychopathic maniac.

**My story, from this point is linked to Alchemax mostly, even the symbiote incident. Thanks for reading**


	13. Alchemax part 2

**I'm back with my 13th chapter this is getting to be my biggest chapter, I'm going to make a Halloween and Christmas special based on this series **

_Ethan _

I zoomed in with my binoculars, Alchemax looked like one of those rich expensive places, with a lot of security, no one would be crazy enough to break into this place. Except for me.

When I zoomed in I saw a silver haired figure enter a building. Maybe I'm not the only one crazy I should probably follow that lady.

I web shot myself inside and made sure not to touch the floor. The lady created a hole with her nails. They were extendable but look at that girl, perfect figure, beautifully silver hair.

I whistled and she looked back suddenly. "Lady, you know for someone with your looks would try modelling but breaking and entering didn't really see that coming."

She smiled seductively and used a grappling hook to stick near me.

"It's the spider isn't it, sneaking up on black cat's doesn't get you out of bad luck, and your luck is terrible tonight cutie." She said before kicking me off the wall, I used my spider agility to avoid the lasers and back on to the wall. I looked around for the Cat lady but she got away.

"Chase the attractive deadly cat lady through a lethal dangerous weapon making facility, wow I'm dumber then I thought" I mutter while jumping through the hole she made.

I hardly made it through without seeing the cat lady go up the air ducts. I webbed myself and reached in seconds. The air duct creaked and I complained "I've been working on my pounds, I know I'm heavy just shut up."

Now I'm talking to air ducts I thought while climbing the ducts, I thought the cat lady was crazy maybe I'm crazy and delusional.

I saw an open area which was kicked open recently like a minute ago. I climbed out and saw her trying to reach the other side of the wall. "Hey cat don't play hard to get."

She looked back and smiled again "Your following me, either we made a connection or you like following cats around" She said while cutting the steel with ease.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get involved with a naughty kitty like you either way." I webbed her leg and pulled her back, She slipped but cut the webs easily and unraveled the hook from the wall and shot it again near me in one move.

She hung to the wall easily, I climbed to attack her "So cat lady, you got some pretty sweet moves for a kitty cat" I tried to punch her but she spun on her hook and kicked me.

I webbed the hook as well and kicked her while spinning. She lost balance but shot another hook to the other side of the wall.

She cartwheeled over to the other side not scared at all. I tried to web her but she ran on the walls with such force I thought she could climb them too, but she leaped from one side of the wall to another and kicked me on the jaw.

I kept sticking on and flip kicked her but she kicked downwards as well so it was cancel out. She flipped behind me and kicked me on my spine, before falling I used my webbing to catch her on her hands, I used it to pull myself up to her and pin her to the wall.

She smile seductively again "Webs, pretty nice moves, how about helping me to get this place in self-destruct." She asked like this was no big deal, I tried to play with her for a while.

"Sorry kitty but I'm pure hero and not going to give into a little temptation." She kicked me and I balanced on the rope. She said alluringly "I knew you were tempted bad boy."

"Oh stop cat or the heat might melt my costume." I shot her with webbing and her hands were stuck in webs.

"Oh Spidey, you have a way with words, don't you" She tore through the webbing with her extendable nails. She lunged at me but I kicked her at the weakened metal and it broke(Okay maybe a bit overboard)

There was a piercing alarm, I jumped through the metal, looking for cat but she was waiting for the opportunity and caught me by the neck with one hand and claws with another.

"Listen Spidey, my supplier is going to pay a pretty penny we could split it 50-50" She said as if this was actually an option but I flipped her over. "I know your supplier is from Oscorp, who is it?"

"Some guy named Normie Harold Osborn" she said like it didn't matter. I froze , she must be lying but she can't just make up a name like that, I know Harold hated Alchemax but blow it up kinda extreme for me.

"Listen Cat, your going to help me and I'll pay double what he's paying you" I said she looked at me, "Sorry I have and honor code, only time I'm actually honorable, listen don't mess with my job and maybe later we can have some fun." Her face showed that maybe our definitions of fun were completely different.

Guards started appearing and we got cornered, I looked at Cat "That bad luck you weren't serious were you" I asked she just smiled unknowingly like she wasn't sure.

I kicked an approaching guard, they started to surround me so I used concrete webbing to pull out 2 chunks concrete from the ground and spinned it around knocking over half a dozen guards. Cat kicked one hard and slashed two other before the first guy hit the ground. She held my hand and I spinned her with my web kicking all close by enemies then left the web and she reached the next room.

It started closing, she could have left me there fighting a bunch of idiots for the whole time. I kicked loads but then Black cat stopped the closing of doors but they were too heavy for her.

I leaped at her and we both slammed inside while the doors closed. I found myself on top of Cat while she was unconscious.

I wasn't trained for this, but then I heard her heartbeat it was steady, she was playing her trick. I got up while she sighed. I looked at her trying to raise my eyebrow but it didn't work with the mask on.

She looked at me and said "Don't say you weren't tempted to give me CPR hero, not even the purest heroes can resist the Cat."

I laughed "Sure Cat, whatever you say, so where did you learn the ninja fighting?"

She looked at me sadly like she remembered something bad "My mum was Felicia Hardy the original Black cat, I took her name, both of them Felicia Hardy and the Black cat, the fighting it was natural, So why you here hot stuff?"

I sighed "My dad worked here, I need to know more about this place." She looked at me expectantly and then I realized I almost reveled my identity.

She sighed like she was sincerely disappointed, I was tempted to just take off my mask, she didn't care if she told her identity or what. We opened the main control room.

There were several caskets, they all had a caption with an experiment. I halted at one which said _Andrews James for his research on the EVOLVED SYMBIOTE. _Evolved symiwhat just looked like mud to me.

Cat saw what I was looking at "Your dad is James Andrews, so your Ethan aren't you" She asked even more delighted if possible.

"Yeah, well now that you know, you'll probably die with bad luck in the next few seconds, whenever people find out about my identity I almost die."

I looked at her she did seem my age, but she didn't have a freak incident like me but can go toe to toe with me even though I needed a radiated spider to bite me and a radioactive cat seemed kinda stupid.

I pulled out my USB and plugged it in the main computer. 10 minutes for download of all info. Cat stared at the screen then asked something "The gimmick Spider-MAN is it supposed to throw people of about your age. How will a girl know how old you are if you lie like that webs."

I sighed, this was going to be a looooong 10 minutes. I sat looking at my dad's work which made him a millionaire Black mud doesn't seem like a scientific achievement Black cat though was more interested.

"Your father is a genius, experimenting on an alien life form can be very dangerous huh Spider." Black cat asked while I tried not to stare at her "Uh yeah when you said alien I though green dwarfs with antennas on their head and drive spaceships not mud."

She smiled seductively at me "Oh the rich kid is so spoilt but is here stealing, which one of us is really crazy." I looked at the ground, wasn't a science expert or good at math I didn't get that great marks or done anything for my parents maybe I was spoilt.

"You know Felicia, getting a speech about spoilt from a Cat burglar isn't making an impression on me." I said trying to get on her nerves, I've had it with people trying to show how much smarter they are then me.

I stood up "Felicia,I might be spoilt, dumb also pretty ignorant but I'm not going to let anyone die when I could do something about it, that's what make us two different so after were done here you leave me alone."

I stared daggers at her, she seemed scared for a second there but then in a swift movement she moved my mask up and kissed me. I was paralyzed at this moment. My arms fell limp.

Felicia held my face while she kissed me, I tried to move but it was heavier then the wall from yesterday. There was a beep and I felt my body take over. I pushed Felicia of gently and removed the USB, which held all the data of Alchemax.

Felicia took something. I'm not sure what it was but I didn't wait to find sent something in here. What was it, something so strong it could break those adamantium plated doors and fast enough to get away before it closed. There was a roar of anger and a mechanical rhino charged at me.

It had hydrolic limbs and adamantium plating along with vibranium coated armor. It's horn was mixed of both adamantium and vibranium. It charged at me and I narrowly dodged it by jumping over it. It smashed into the computer,Me and Cat ran trying to get away from the Mechanical monster.

Cat seemed in a good and seductive mood "Webs don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little kiss."

"Don't mention that to anyone Cat or I might lose my reputation...even more than I actually have" I said trying not to go red.

"Aww I though you liked it, maybe I'd give you another if you admit it Webs."

"La La La La La, I don't want to hear it Cat, I know the costume is attractive but watch your mouth" the conversation got blocked out while we jumped out of the building. We reached the building which I initially started from.

The Rhino was taking out Buildings looking for us shouting "WHERE ARE YOU WEB CREEP" It had a man controlling from the inside.

Black cat suggested we leave but I knew I couldn't, she began to leave and I jumped low while she shouted "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Maybe I was didn't matter no one else was dying today. I yelled at him "Hey big guy right here."

He turned and charged at me, I bounced from a building to hit it's head. Electricity cackled in his suit. Maybe I could bait him. "Hey, that the only suit they could fit you in, one word: diet"

He charged at me and I webbed his red eyes. It kept charging the eyes were a lock in system not it's eyes. I dodged it narrowly and used my webs to get on his metal back.

It tried to slam itself in building to get rid of me but I pulled wires and other junk. I found a head and pulled it out. The man fell out of the rhino suit and it froze.

The man got up and I stood next to him glaring daggers, I growled and he ran away, hope he wet his pants, things didn't get any better Cat was still watching me unknowing the suit fell at the building.

"NO CAT" I swang to the building just in time, The suit broke the whole building and I picked up Cat just in time. She held on more tightly then she had to. We just stood on top of the Alchemax building.

* * *

"Your sure the building was deserted right Cat" I said worrying endlessly, I don't think people would appreciate me dropping a massive rhino suit on them.

"So webs, you saved my life am I supposed to give you an prize?" She came close to me and I felt red inside

"No, just glad your safe Cat" I said already wondering why I just said that. She put her hand on my chest and was looking at me seductively. I felt like I was going to fall "uh Cat I'll lose my balance."

"Don't worry if your holding me Spidey you'll be fine, cats always land on their feet" She neared me while I backed off slowly, "Come on cat I'm allergic to cats and really hot girls."

She smiled seductively and neared me even more. If we went back anymore she might have pinned me. She neared even more and I fell off the building.

When she looked below all she got was a face full of webs "Spider I'll get you for that"

I laughed as I swang off to the distance.

She threw something at me. It hit my head and I caught it just barely it was a dice with a note. it said:

_Looking forward to working with you again Spidey really looking forward_

_Black cat (there was a kiss mark) _there was something else it was a tube filled with a sample of the symbiote

I put it in a webbed backpack and webbed away wondering how I get acquainted with girls like her and how she was still my first kiss I didn't think about it much but if I told Harold he'd be jealous like heck.

Just after remembering my Spider-Sense went crazy and the next thing that happened was I was hanging on to a web from a speedy goblin shaped glider.

**Can you guess who it is. Thank you for reading**


	14. Go green

**One of Spider Man's worst villains has come back from extinction and taken over another human. The Green Goblin has returned. **

_Ethan _

I was tied by a conducting metal wire which was attached to the goblin glider. Why can't I get cool items and junk like that maybe a web bomb or a web bazooka, no spider-man has to stick with webs and crawling to walls. Okay back to the situation.

The guy flying the glider wasn't trying to avoid hitting buildings or was he only letting me get hit. He turned hard and I slammed into a window. Boy what's got his goat. He stopped the glider suddenly and the wire broke and I fell on the top of the building.

I coughed and stared at the face that got me and right then I wish I was fighting the Rhino right now.

It was a green and craggy mask, He had a purple elf hat and purple gloves. That would have been funny but he had all sorts of pumpkin bombs on his belt. He had two belts by the way. One around his shoulder and one on his waist. He laughed crazily like my pain was funny.

He flew near me and the glider popped a lethal blade that could cut me as easily as butter. "Tsk tsk tsk Spider-Man, doesn't look like he wants to fight the goblin, maybe he needs a start up."

He threw a bomb which exploded with green gas. Why does that not look like happy gas, and more like poison gas.

I webbed the guy's face and commented while he tried to take it off "Oh don't take it off you look better with it on." He shot a homing missile from his glider.

I ran and ran then leaped off the building am I crazy, it might hit someone else. I webbed the other direction straight to the goblin. The missile headed straight for him but he just laughed and stamped a button on the glider. The homing missile switched off and hit the ground.

"No fair, you mad at me because you can't make a goblin look like I can make a spider look" I grabbed on to a low building wall.

He shot low straight at me. His glider sped at me. I avoided it and punched the goblin as well but he kicked me in midair and we both fell.

He punched me and pressed a button on his belt. His glider saved him from the fall and I managed to grab on to the wall in time. My Spider-sense went crazy and I narrowly missed a projectile blade.

He threw another one with a crazy laugh. I jumped and caught his glider.

"Little early for Halloween but sweet costume pal." I said trying to steer the glider on to a building.

"Ah Spider man but you wear a mask while this is my real face. If no one knows what's behind the mask how do you know it's his real face."

"I know it's not you face cause I've never seen any face so ugly before unless I was right about the Alien thing."

I webbed his face and jumped of the glider and it crashed into a building. I swung to the other side of the building. My spider-sense went off and suddenly the crazy goblin laugh echoed before almost impaling me with the glider blade.

I jumped off the building in time and shot a web of the back of the glider. He laughed again and suddenly the speed of the glider increase x 10.

I tried to hold on and didn't fall of because of my spikes in my fingers. I slowly tried to climb the web but he cut my web with his blade while laughing "Happy landing Spider-man."

I was out of range of any buildings and was rapidly loosing time. Closest one was 5 miles off (yeah we traveled 70 miles in half a minute) suddenly there was a wet feeling in the inside of my suit.

I crashed on the ground but the impact wasn't hard, I hardly felt anything but how. I looked at my suit. It's colour changed, the red webs became white and the regular black suit was darker black.

Suddenly I thought the Symbiote. Somehow it flew open and entered my suit. I felt different, stronger and felt a massive sense of finding that goblin punching his lights out.

There he was. He flew straight at me. I jumped and kicked him off the glider, I grabbed on to the glider with my feet and caught the goblin with webs. they were darker but seemed much more stronger.

"Hey gobs I hope you like roller coasters." I said, stamped my feet but they were different functions. There was a ticking sound and then I exploded off the glider. The goblin got on to it again and I webbed the bottom again.

Before the glider went high, with all my force I managed to pull the glider and goblin crashing into the ground. I cracked my knuckles and heard a groan, then another crazy laugh, long and loud.

There was an exploding sound and suddenly the goblin and the glider disappeared. I stamped the ground hard and suddenly my foot fell in the mini crater I made.

I stared at my hands. What did dad do, was this meant for me or something, time to test it."

I leaped as far as I could it was almost double the distance I could make earlier. I used my webs which didn't break half as easily. I used it to catapult. It sent me practically flying into a building, but I crashed through 3 layers of cement and broke out through the other side of the building.

It probably hurt as much as a couple of punches would hurt. I used my webbing to web on to a building and swang onto the top of a building with a red neon sign.

I tried to take off my mask but it was stuck. I tried again but it was pointless. I thought despretealy come off come off come off and suddenly my costume shifted into my regular jeans and jacket.

I left my clothes at home why are they here just like that. I thought again go back into a costume and it changed back to my new costume. But what happened to my old one, these colors are cool but if this stuff come off in a week I will have a massive laundry bill. Whatever enjoy it while it lasts Andrews.

I swang back home.

* * *

Anya was waiting in my room.

"_WHERE WERE YOU ETHAN, I THOUGH YOU DIED OR KIDNAPPED, And what happened to your costume." _she shout/whispered.

I jumped onto bed and suddenly my costume changed back to my night clothes. Anya stared at me dumbfound. "How did you do that?"

I picked up pliers and test tube with my new organic webbing (yeah it makes it's own webs). I pulled at my shirt and a bit of black muck was present. I placed it in the tube and closed the lid.

She stared at it confused beyond confusion. I explained exactly what happened out side then about the black goo.

"It's an organic alien, Anya it leaked in my suit while I fought this goblin guy, It formed my new spider man suit which can transform into anything."

She looked at my clothes then said "Your wearing an alien!" She panicked and picked up my hockey stick. I used my webs to pick it up just before she swung it at me.

"Calm down, it enhances my agility, speed and strength"

"Does it make you oblivious to the fact that your wearing an ALIEN"

"Maybe but come on, let me keep it for a while."

She shook her head "I'm not leaving until you get that suit off." I sighed and shot a web at her, It pushed her out of the room and I locked my door with my webbing.

She pounded at my door. My mum would wake at this rate so I though might as well get some rest for the next five hours.

* * *

Anya was slumped on my door asleep, I woke her up and told her to change for school before she remembered why she was sleeping on my door.

I changed or transformed into school clothes and swinged myself off to school.

May and Billy were waiting for me at the school entrance, Where was Harold he must be real sick or sick of school, doesn't matter either way the guy's been a jerk I'm better off without him.

Wait what, Harold was one of my best friend since childhood, how could I be better off without him, was this suit doing something with my head.

May brought me to the side before Billy could even talk to me, she looked concerned she told me about Harold what happened last night. "He was found on the streets on top of a building knocked out on a goblin shaped glider."

I froze and suddenly May looked scared when she saw me "Ethan what's wrong?"

I clenched my fists and pushed May aside. Anya came in and ran up to me angrily. She turned me by the shoulder but I caught her hand and threw her at the lockers.

What just happened. Anya got up lopsided and Billy looked alarmed. Everyone was staring at me, not sure what they felt, scared well they should be.

Jake came up front and stood in my way "What's up Ethan, bullying girls now, don't you have anything better to do?"

"You'd know wouldn't you blockhead?"

Everyone covered their eyes like I set up an explosion, Jake turned red and reeled his arm back, he punched me in the face then kneed me in the gut.

He was about to kick me but I caught his leg and twisted it almost completely. He yelled in pain but I punched him in the stomach. I left his squirming in pain and everyone back away from me.

I suddenly lost focus and fell on a locker. May and Billy came over to me and tried to help me. I shoved them off and walked away.

* * *

_Anya _

May and Billy sat me down and forced me to fork over the details, but I couldn't explain to Billy without reveling Ethan out to May, but no choice. "Uh May, first you have to understand, Ethan is that new spider-man."

I stared at her and she looked at Billy confused. "Wait your serious, SPIDER MAN IS E-" Billy covered her mouth just in time. I sighed while May tried to control her breathing.

"Ethan, goes out as Spider-Man but that's suicide" May said breathlessly, Billy stared at her trying to calm her down. I hit my head on the table, everyone was looking over at us. I hit May on the head gently and explained the situation completely.

Billy looked at me like I was crazy "At midnight he snuck in Alchemax picked up an alien that his dad made and then Harold attacked him as the green goblin, is that what your trying to tell me Anya?"

I nodded trying not to look stupid, when I looked at May, she seemed calm enough to listen.

May asked as quietly as a squeak of a mouse "His anger and violence tendencies increase the longer he wears the suit, so let's get it off him."

"Also his unwillingness of removing the suit. so obviously we can't stop him without atleast knocking the guy out and that's not going to happen any time soon."

Billy was just about to suggest something then thought it over that it was better to be quiet. May looked determined "we have to help Ethan let's talk to him, but where is he right now."

I thought it over then snapped my fingers "the suit might be heading him straight for Harold's place so he can finish his job, He's GOING TO KILL HAROLD."

We didn't think anymore and headed for Oscorp towers.

* * *

_Harold _

I walked over to my array of bombing, I sat on a sofa trying to get my head together. The goblin serum lowers my level of sanity but increases all attributes but it also gives me black outs.

I scanned one of the security cameras and smile. Ethan was coming and he's already here.

I threw a bomb in the air, time for revenge.


	15. Tempers and tantrums

**Here is my 15th chapter of the new spider-man it's about another 2 3 or 4 chapters left or if your lucky and I have more time a bit more. Enjoy **

_Ethan _

Why was I here, what did I want with Harold? I don't know why but the suit practically dragged me here by saying he tried to kill you Ethan, I think it's getting more control every day. What happens tommorow

_Come on I'm overeating, the suit just increases my power _another voice said

"But I hurt Jack, May and even Anya mostly Jack I could have killed him."

_He got what came to him, he messed with us and now he deserved whatever back rush he got. _

I climbed into the living room and almost instantly I dodged a goblin blade. Harold was juggling three with one hand. I clenched my two fists "Harold you got a lot coming to you."

He smiled and threw another blade at me I shot a web with it and threw it at him. He threw another one so they stopped mid air. He drank a tube of glowing green liquid.

He laughed crazily when he finished it and suddenly my spider-sense went crazy, I narrowly dodged the incoming glider. Harold jumped on it on perfect time.

He ripped his clothes and under them was the goblin costume. He put on his goblin mask and laughed like a crazy person. "So Andrews no need for masks here, I know who you are."

I cracked my knuckles and by instinct shot a straight fast line of webbing. He cut it with his blade and then threw the blade. I got scraped by it while dodging. The suit reconstructed almost immediately.

He whistled then threw a bomb at me but I webbed it to make it explode. I caught his glider with my web and suddenly he laughed and flew through the window. He flew narrowly through the Oscorp car parks.

I hit several cars and ceiling and ground. I webbed Goblin's feet on the glider and suddenly we stopped and I flew off suddenly. He cut through the web and tackled me with the glider.

I tried to recover but he hit me again with the glider. Next time he came he brought out his impaling blade to finish me off. I got up and with my hands stopped the glider by TENTACLES.

Cool, I used tentacles to hit Harold off the glider and then used as many tentacles as I could to practically break the glider through to the next car park below.

Harold/goblin got up and drank two full tubes of green liquid. He laughed like a insane maniac. He ran at me and hit me so hard I would rather break 5 buildings with my face.

I punched Harold the used my tentacles to smash him through the car park then into his Oscorp living room.

I webbed myself to the living room again. He tried to get up while I shot a web on his face and tried to smash him on the wall but the mask came off.

Harold picked something from his pocket and read it. He grinned evilly and ran at me with a goblin sword. He tried to hit me but I dodged each blow easily I kicked it from his hands kicked him on the face.

"What's the matter, feeling weak NORMIE?"

He picked up a pumpkin grenade and threw it near me and suddenly, it burst into a ring of reddish white flames. They hurt more then they should ,It didn't burn, I felt like my skin was peeling off.

Harold showed me his PDA it was a picture of a symbiote and all of it's facts. The suit it was weak against flames and sound waves. Harold started banging a metal statue with his sword.

I could see the symbiote it was starting to come off suddenly it used it's tentacles to hit the fire alarm and hit Harold off his feet. Water sprayed from the sprinkling system, in moments it removed the flames.

I stared at my suit, it was scorched and torn in several places but it would regenerate later. I webbed Harold and picked him up by his collar. He woke up from unconscious and looked at me with fear.

Suddenly both my hands were webbed by a sticky web.

* * *

_Anya _

I webbed the broken body of Ethan in his suit. I managed to change in time but Billy and May promised they would stay downstairs in the car park.

I pulled his hands off but with too much force then required. He shot a tentacle at me but I bounced from a wall then at him punching him in the face.

I knocked him over but he recovered too quickly and caught me with a large web. I struggled but the black webbing was stronger then it looked. He picked up Harold then looked at me.

"Anya, you shouldn't have come." He said like nothing was going to stop him. With all my strength I broke through the webbing and tackled Ethan but he had spider-sense and kicked me without looking back.

Harold tried to motion to the sword then the statue.

I tried to figure out but he made a desprete gesture, I picked up the sword unsure of what to do but hit the statue with the sword and suddenly Ethan dropped Harold and his suit began to tear off him completely.

I hit more despretealy and Harold clicked a button. There was a grinding sound and swish. A goblin glider hit Ethan while he was trying to resist Harold pressed another button and the glider exploded in flames and the symbiote suit began to peel off but the glider kept flying while on fire taking Ethan with it.

I jumped below and May and Billy opened a door. they were watching the whole time trying to comprehend the violence of what just happened. I picked up Harold and pinned him to the wall. I snarled "What happened to Ethan you freak?"

May squealed and Billy gasped, I never noticed how trashed the whole Oscorp tower was, Harold must have been quite a fighter but not exactly a fashion designer depending on how he dressed. He looked like he came out of a Halloween party.

He tried to catch his breath and suddenly he dropped a grenade. There was a thick smokescreen, We coughed and when it cleared Harold had disappeared.

* * *

_Ethan _

I tried to get away but the symbiote struggled against any actions. The symbiote almost completely came off but I shot a web onto a building and managed to get away from the fire.

My costume was fixing itself and in minutes it'll be fine but that was a new kind of pain I just felt.

I stared at the alien I wore, how was it controlling me, making my temper shorter and violence tendencies even larger then usual.

I suddenly lost my balance and fell on the roof. This symbiote gives me a lot of power it's just that they don't understand that, maybe it's time to prove it to some muggers.

And right on cue there was an alarm and atleast a dozen people ran out of the building, they were all muggers and back robbers.

I jumped into the chaos while they hid in a small ally way typical behavior. kind of old now. I webbed my way there in second and hung high, listening in.

One of the twelve muggers said "We got away, let things cool down before we hand this over to the boss."

Another said "howcome he can't end one of his super villains, like that rhino or scorpion guy."

I crawled closer and was unconsciously crushing the concrete with my hand by holding too hard. This guy whoever he was, sent two idiots that destroyed a lot, maybe even me.

I caught one of the burglars with a web and slammed him into the wall. I left him in a net, while the others ran panickingly for the exit but before they could I webbed all their exits and leaped down and cracked my knuckles.

"You guys picked the wrong time to mess around in my neighborhood." I kicked the closest one into a wall. I dodged a swing from a pipe and avoided bullets from a fast revolver.

I shot a web and pulled the gun from him, I swung it and threw it at his face. The others tried to punch me but I slid under them and shot webs at 9 pairs of legs with multi webbing and slammed them into the walls and windows.

Finally the last mugger pulled out a short blade, He shivered and I shot an electric web at him. He fainted while I picked up the bags of money, people finally cut through the web and pulled out guns. Great it was my most favorite people (after everybody else) the police.

"Hands up vigilante."

I threw the bags of money to them and was about to shoot a web to get away but they shot me. I clenched my fists and tried to shoot another web but they shot me again and this time it was a stun bullet.

"Sorry webs we don't compromise with guys that think you can justify by taking down criminals all by yourselves." They blocked the rooftops with guards so escaping wasn't an option. Sure I could get away easy still these guys are getting to be a real pain.

"Listen, if you guys actually chased down the REAL villains you might actually be good at your job" I said trying to get them angry.

Copters were closing in now, there was no way to leave without a scrap so might as well get it over with. I charged at the men stationed outside, they all moved in time and I hit the police car with so much force that I smashed right through it.

They all backed off and pointed their guns at me, not trying to satisfy me by looking terrified or scared, professionalism was in their system.

* * *

_May _

I was terrified, the room was a mess, There were broken walls, blazed paintings, broken beams, she picked up a charred photo, she stared carefully and saw it was a picture of Billy, Ethan and Harold, they looked at ease, Ethan was making a donkey sign on Billy and Harold was smiling confidently.

She dropped it, what had happened to those two, one a goblin another a reptile and the last was a spider. This was fate that three good friends all twisted their own ways.

Billy was okay it was Harold that was the problem, he was the only one who altered, or was he. She barely knew Ethan before he turned into the spider. The day they met wasn't his best day.

Anya for some reason, looked at a Chinese bell, she examined below it and scratched her mask head, okay maybe I could get Anya was a spider hero but Ethan I don't get it.

But it would explain a lot, like him being sleepy, his tardiness, his bruises. Kinda makes me feel dumb that I didn't figure it out before, now Ethan's possessed by some freaky black goo, I hope I'm not in another fake fiction.

Anya sighed then walked over to us, she shook her said and said "don't know why but that alien has a weak spot for intense heat and sound, really loud sounds."

Billy looked confused, but I had heard stories about a creature like that, something that fed on rage and anger, It amplified it but it was vulnerable to fire and church bells. Something her mother Sarah Stacy told me about.

She said she knew Spider man personally and he told her these tales. My mum was as old as Spidey, for some reason she was practically 15 years old but she looked 30 and acted 30 as well. She didn't talk about it much.

I looked at Anya and said "Isn't there anything we can do?"

She shrugged but Billy looked as scared as me "we could like use my dad's help" he muttered these words like they were an order.

Anya nodded "He's a biologist isn't he, he'll need a sample." She pulled out a vial with black muck in it and stared at it, it was a part of the alien.

I looked at it dumbfounded "where did you get a sample of the suit, I don't think Ethan would have given it readily." She gestured that she would explain it all later.

We were about to walk down the stairs but Anya picked us up easily and we swang past the city.

Ethan, just hold on.

**My story I hope is entertaining, I feel like I'm running out of material but I'll wrap it up by WARNING SPOILERS (Do not read if you do not want to know. 5 lines later spoiler is present**

**Ethan and Anya meeting Shield and the original avengers**


End file.
